


Masochist

by Noizchild



Series: Ghost Doll [14]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, Self-Loathing, Violence, endless cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteenth book in "Ghost Doll."Hisoka isn't in a good place at the moment. As a result, he turns up missing a few days later. As the other Shinigami try to figure out the truth of his whereabouts, they all find some rather unsettling clues around his house. Traces of a strange powder on the counter, the apartment looks rather trashed, plus there are traces of blood all over the floor and walls. Yet, Hisoka hasn't been alone for the past few days that he hasn't shown up for work. Where is Hisoka now and can they reach him in time before tragedy strikes? And how is Jessie involved in all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It all started out as a normal day.

Masochist

_Chapter One: White Robe:_

_Feeling ugly, looking pretty._  
Yellow ribbons, black graffiti.  
Word is written, bond is broken.  
No big secret left unspoken.  
Sun is painted in the corner but it's never getting warmer.  
All the lies they keep on selling,  
But you never check the spelling

_Flying bullets. Hit the targets._  
Wings and halos. Five to seven.  
In this white robe, through the darkness paragliding back to heaven!

_Flying bullets. Hit the targets._  
Wings and halos, five to seven.  
In this white robe, through the darkness paragliding back to heaven!

_Time is running we are sitting._  
Back together, just for splitting.  
You are crying in the corner always next and never former.  
Open up and let me hear it for my body future spirit.  
Brain is useless chair is rocking.  
Open doors for dead man walking.

_Flying bullets. Hit the targets._  
Wings and halos, five to seven.  
In this white robe, through the darkness paragliding back to heaven!

Flying bullets. Hit the targets.  
Wings and halos, five to seven.  
In this white robe, through the darkness paragliding back to heaven!

-"White Robe" English Version by t.A.T.u

Hisoka's not been himself lately. His colleagues haven't seen at work in days. They can't seem to contact him either. Tsuzuki went by his house and got no answer.

"Where is Hisoka?" he asked at work. No one seemed to have the answer.

_May 23rd, 2010._

It stared out normal that morning. Hisoka recovered from yesterday. He greeted Tsuzuki with a forced smile.

"Morning," his partner said.

"Hey," the older man replied. "Ready for another boring work day?"

"Yep," Hisoka said. The boy seemed alright and nothing much happened that day. Just paperwork and another meeting on the leak and even then everything looked fine.

"Hey Hisoka," Tsuzuki said at noon. "You had lunch yet?"

"No," his partner replied. Tsuzuki perked up.

"Great," he said. "Let's eat together." Hisoka cheered up.

"Alright," he said. They had lunch under the cherry blossoms. The partners were quiet before Hisoka asked an outright bold question.

"Tsuzuki," he spoke up. His partner glanced over at him from his bento.

"Hm?" he asked. Hisoka looked him dead-on in the eye.

"Why do you love Kimoto-san so much?" he asked. Tsuzuki lowered his chopsticks.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean," Hisoka said.

"Well," Tsuzuki said. "She's different from other girls I dated. There are still things I don't know about her. I want to learn more about Anna, you know?" The affection is his voice made it sting again. Hisoka forced himself to smile.

"Oh," he said. "I see."

"You want some of my rice?" Tsuzuki offered.

"Fine," the younger shinigami said. His partner gave him some rice. The rest of day went on without incident.

"Hey Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called at closing time. His partner turned to him in the hallway.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I heard that new steakhouse opened up down the road," the older shinigami said. "You want to come with me?" Hisoka smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good," he said. Tsuzuki tilted his head.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," he insisted. "Go on without me."

"Okay… See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see ya." Hisoka walked away before Tsuzuki could say another word.

Hisoka walked all the way home in the dark. He had to own up and face the truth. He unlocked the door to his house. The boy turned after he shut the door.

"Oh," Hisoka said. "You're here." Jessie sat on the couch waiting for him in the dark.


	2. The Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinigami search Hisoka's house and he tries to get into drugs.

_Chapter Two: The Rush:_

Tatsumi broke into Hisoka's house early one morning. He, Watari, and Tsuzuki walked inside.

"It's dark in here," Watari said. He felt around for the light switch. "Got it." The man flipped it on. The men were greeted with a shock. Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"Crap!" he gasped.

_May 23rd, 2010._

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Hisoka said.

"What else could I do?" Jessie asked, shrugging. "You took too long."

"I had to work," he said. The demon brushed him off.

"Whatever," she said. "Have you thought about that powder I gave you?" Hisoka closed the door behind him.

"Yes," he said. Jessie leered at him.

"And?" she asked.

"I still have it."

"And?"

Hisoka shook his head. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You haven't taken it?"

"Can't," Hisoka replied.

"And why not?" Jessie asked.

"Low tolerance," he said. Her face changed to a puzzled one.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I can't even handle alcohol."

Jessie frowned. "Damn. O-kay…"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You think I can't take it?"

"I didn't say that"

"I'll prove it!" he barked.

"Whoa there!" Jessie said, putting up her hand. "Slow down! Maybe you should take it one step at a time." Hisoka didn't listen as he went back to his room.

"Hisoka!" Jessie yelled. "What are you doing?!" He returned with the baggie she had given him.

"I'm going to do it!" Hisoka barked. "I'm going to do it."

"Hisoka, wait!" Jessie said. "Hang on!" She leapt off the couch and raced over to the kitchen.

"I'll do it!" Hisoka shouted. He opened the baggie and spilled the white powder contents on the black countertop. The demon grabbed his arm.

"Hisoka, listen!" she yelled. "You don't know what you are doing!"

"Of course I do," he said. "I've watched you snort this stuff up many times! Easy, right?"

"But you have a low tolerance, remember?" Jessie pointed out. "You need a smaller dose for a start!" The demon pushed him aside. "Here, let me cut it up for you." She pulled out a razor from her dress and cut the power into fine lines. She gave him a half line.

"Now watch me," Jessie said. The demon drew out her straw from the drawer, pressed one nostril closed, knelt down to a line, and took a snort. Hisoka watched as Jessie turned to him, grinning.

"Now you try," she said, offering him the straw. Hisoka stared at her.

"What's the matter?" the demon asked. "Chicken? Where was that bold attitude moments ago?" Hisoka narrowed his eyes at her and took the straw from her hands.

"Hey now!" the demon snapped. "Don't get pissy!" The shinigami glared at her.

"Remember," she said. "Only the half line."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. Jessie watched as Hisoka put the straw to his nose, bent down, and took a snort.

"Well?" she asked. Hisoka slowly lifted his head. All that the boy saw was a blur before sinking into the darkness.


	3. Organ Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka has another encounter with Kohaku while the Shinigami discover that another person has been in his house which is now in a huge mess.

_Chapter Three: Organ Trap:_

His house looked damaged everywhere- dirty clothes all over the floor, everything was with either broken or tossed around, and remnants of food stuck to the wall. Tsuzuki covered his nose at the stench.

"What… is all of this?" he asked. Tatsumi looked around in disbelief.

"How has Kurosaki lived like this?" he asked.

"Is this even the right place?" Watari asked.

"Yes," Tatsumi said. The men walked further into the living room. The smell of alcohol grew stronger. Tsuzuki had to take a step backwards.

"What is this?" he asked. "Hisoka doesn't drink!" Watari happened to look over on the floor near the kitchen.

"I don't think he was alone," he said. The other two looked up.

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked. Watari didn't speak as he held up a pair of lacy black panties. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi's jaws dropped.

"What the…?" Tsuzuki said. Watari nodded with his lips pressed together.

_Midnight._

"Boy, that was stupid," a child's voice said. Hisoka looked up to see Kohaku sitting over him. The shinigami frowned.

"Oh, it's you," he said. Kohaku turned to him.

"Aw," the child said. "You don't seem happy to see me."

"I'm not," Hisoka hissed.

"That's not nice," Kohaku said, pouting. Its toy looked away.

"Oh come on," the child said. "Smile." Hisoka glared at the kitsune in human form.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I thought you died along with your master."

"Well, I didn't," Kohaku said. "And here I am."

"But why?" Hisoka asked. Kohaku giggled. The kitsune leaned in close and kissed the shinigami on the lips. Hisoka pushed the child off.

"Will you stop that?!" he barked. Kohaku looked up, smirking.

"Aw," it said. "Don't be like that!" Hisoka snorted.

"Why me?" he mumbled. Kohaku peered at him.

"I'm sorry?" the child asked. Hisoka glanced up at the child.

"Why are you in my head?" he asked. "Go away."

"Can't," Kohaku replied.

"And why not?" the shinigami asked. The kitsune smirked.

"You know why," it said.

"No…" he said. Kohaku leaned in close to his face.

"Of course you do," it said. "Remember?" Kohaku forced another kiss on Hisoka's lips. The shinigami tried to push him off, but the kitsune held his arms in place. The taste made Hisoka want to vomit.  _Get off! Get off!_  Kohaku finally pulled away, grinning.

"Mmm," the child said. "You taste good." Hisoka shuddered.

"Don't touch me!" he barked. The kitsune pouted.

"Why must you be so bitter?" the kitsune asked. "I only want to show you my love." Hisoka frowned.

"That's not love," he hissed. The kitsune tilted its head.

"No?" it asked.

"No!" Hisoka barked. Kohaku blinked.

"Then, what is love?" the kitsune asked.

"Well, it's not that!" Hisoka yelped. Kohaku smirked.

"Oh, so 'love' is what you and Tsuzuki share?" the child asked.

"No!" Hisoka cut in. "Love makes you feel good."

"And Tsuzuki doesn't make you feel good?" Kohaku pressed. The shinigami lowered his head. The kitsune patted him on the shoulder.

"You poor soul," it whispered. Hisoka lifted his head to see Kohaku leaning in for another kiss.

The shinigami awoke in his darkened kitchen. Jessie sat next to him, looking down.

"Welcome back," she said. "See why I told you to do a half line?" Hisoka didn't speak. Jessie leaned in close.

"So, I will help you build a tolerance," she whispered. Hisoka stared at her with big eyes.


	4. Little Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka has a long talk with Kohaku in his bed about his feelings for Tsuzuki.

_Chapter Four: Little Monsters:_

The men sat in the living room, talking. The panties sat on the coffee table.

"He's had company here," Tatsumi said. "A female no less."

"How long has she been here?" Tsuzuki asked. The other two gave him strange looks.

"You didn't know about this?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Hisoka didn't tell me anything," he said.

"Oh…" Watari mumbled. By their faces, they didn't need to say a word. Tsuzuki lowered his head.

"Kind of bad, isn't it?" he asked. Tatsumi and Watari didn't speak. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip, looking away but then something caught his attention down the hallway.

"Hey guys," he said. "What's that on the doorway?" The other two looked up at where Tsuzuki was pointing.

"Huh?" they asked. The oldest shinigami got up for a closer look.

"Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked. He and Watari followed behind.

_3:00 a.m._

Hisoka lied awake in bed. Jessie sat on his couch. The shinigami's eyes trailed to the ceiling. His mind went back to Tsuzuki. He was such a good man, goofy but a pure soul. Plus beautiful to boot? No wonder everyone wanted him.

"Isn't it?" a child's voice asked. Hisoka glanced behind him. Golden eyes met with his green ones. It took the shinigami a second to notice two small hands on his chest. Hisoka tried to move away, but Kohaku wouldn't let go.

"Get off!" the boy hissed. The kitsune grinned.

"Sorry," it said. "Don't seem to know how." Hisoka frowned.

"Why won't you leave?" he asked.

"You know why," Kohaku replied with a smirk.

"No, I don't!" Hisoka hissed. The kitsune licked his nape.

"Now, about Tsuzuki," the child said. Hisoka glared at the kitsune.

"Don't bring him into this!" he snapped.

"Oh, but I must," Kohaku insisted. It kissed Hisoka on the ear and grinned. "Face it, he won't love you."

"Shut up!" Hisoka shut his eyes. "That's not true!"

"But it is. Why can't you just accept it?" the child asked. Hisoka winced away from his captor. Kohaku looked at him in interest.

"Oh?" the fox child asked. "Don't tell me…"

Hisoka glanced behind him. "What?"

Kohaku smirked in the darkness. "You still love Tsuzuki?" Hisoka bit his lower lip.

"He's married to someone else now!" he whispered loudly.

"So?" Kohaku asked. Hisoka eyed him with big, silent eyes. The kitsune child reached down into Hisoka's pajama bottoms.

"You say that you are over him," Kohaku cooed. "But we both know that's not true, is it?" Those small hands moved from the shinigami's hips to his member. Hisoka tried to shift away. Kohaku nibbled at his ear.

"I'm right, aren't I?" the kitsune asked. Hisoka lowered his head. Kohaku nuzzled his nape. The small hands reached for the shinigami's member.

"The way I see it," Kohaku murmured. "You love him still and it kills you that badly." Hisoka turned away and shut his eyes.

"You wish he was touching you like this," the kitsune pushed. "But instead, he shares his bed with her. Just give up already. He'll never love you like you do with him. Just accept it." The small hands began to stroke on him so tenderly. Hisoka bit his lower lip and breathed in hard. He put his hands to his chest. Kohaku sped up with its toy's rhythm of his pounding heart. The shinigami fought to clear his mind.

"Stop that," he said. Kohaku glanced over at him.

"Why?" it asked. Hisoka used his body to push the child off.

"Just stop!" he barked. Kohaku gave him a goofy smile.

"We'll begin again tomorrow," it said. Hisoka frowned.  _Don't touch me again_ , he thought. Kohaku smirked at the toy.

"Anyway," the kitsune said. "Tsuzuki will never love you like that." Hisoka looked away.

"I don't care," he lied. Those yellow eyes mocked him.

"Don't believe me?" Kohaku asked. "Go out tomorrow night and you will see." Hisoka didn't speak. The kitsune child gave him a wicked smile.

"What's the matter?" it asked. "Scared?" Hisoka gritted his teeth.

"No!" he hissed.

"Then go and see," the kitsune child insisted.

"Fine," Hisoka snapped. "I'll do it." Kohaku patted him on the head.

"That's a good boy," it said. The shinigami gritted his teeth.  _Prick!_


	5. Painful Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to take the pain anymore, Hisoka decides to spy on Tsuzuki and Anna to learn the truth.

_Chapter Five: Painful Love:_

The men approached the doorway. Tsuzuki squinted his eyes.

"Is that… blood?" he asked. Watari took out a swab and tested it. The tip changed to a deep violet-red.

"Positive," the scientist replied. The other two looked at the pattern.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi spoke. His former partner looked up.

"Yes?" he asked. The secretary pushed up his glasses.

"Tell me," he said. "What does this pattern tell you?" Tsuzuki took a closer look and shock filled his face.

"Don't tell me…" he said.

"We can't rule that possibility out," Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki looked up, desperate.

"Look," Tatsumi said. "We'll check the house to be certain, okay?"

"Alright," Tsuzuki said. Tatsumi helped him to his feet and the men began their search around the house. Watari sent the sample back for testing.

_May 24th, 2010._

Another normal day unfolded. Hisoka couldn't bring himself to look Tsuzuki in the eye. His happy mood didn't help either.  _Please stop smiling_ , he thought. The boy wanted to tell the goofy man that so badly. Instead, he tried to keep the peace.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka spoke up. His partner looked up from his cheesecake.

"Hm?" he asked. His partner shuffled his feet.

"Are you doing anything this evening?" he asked. Tsuzuki broke into a huge smile.

"Sorry," he said. "I have date tonight." Hisoka forced himself not to scream.

"Oh," he said. "I see."

"She's bored in our apartment, you know?" Tsuzuki said.

"Yes," Hisoka replied.

"I figured a nice trip around the city would do her some good."

"Uh-huh."

"Just a walk and a little dinner."

"Yes."

"Hey, maybe if I am lucky…" Tsuzuki chuckled, but looked up and noticed Hisoka walking out of the room in a hurry. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki blinked as the door closed loudly.  _What's wrong with him?_  The man took another bite of his cheesecake.

Hisoka gritted his teeth in the hall.  _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_  He stamped his foot. Didn't Tsuzuki see that he put him in pain because of his marriage to Anna? The boy clenched his fists as he remembered something.  _I could just spy on them to settle this…_  The shinigami shook his head.  _No, that would be wrong._  Hisoka breathed out. Still, what choice did he have? His feelings for Tsuzuki kept haunting him and just wouldn't leave. He didn't like Kohaku's suggestion; sounded immoral, but still…

Hisoka dropped his shoulders. Might as well, right?

That evening, Tsuzuki finished work early. He bid everyone a good night and headed to the elevator. Hisoka waited for thirty minutes before trailing behind. He came out to the main doors. As expected, Anna waited for her husband outside, smiling.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi there," Tsuzuki replied. The woman put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her husband pulled her into his arms and kissed back.

"Shall we go?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna gave him a puzzled look.

"Go where?" she asked. Tsuzuki shrugged.

"Just anywhere, I suppose," he said.

"Okay then…" Anna said. Once free from her grasp, Tsuzuki took her by the hand and led her out the door. Hisoka followed behind invisibly.

The date ended up being painful for him to watch. Tsuzuki and Anna talked the whole way. They looked so sappy holding hands together. Her giggles filled the late spring evening. Her head rested on his shoulder at one point. Their conversation was filled with mainly nothing. He talked about work while she talked about the latest random thing she looked up.

"You're so smart," Tsuzuki cooed. Anna smiled as he patted her on the head. Not once did Hisoka come up in the conversation. Tsuzuki turned to his wife.

"You hungry yet?" he asked.

"A little," Anna replied. "Have a place in mind?"

"There's a little Shabu-Shabu place near our neighborhood," Tsuzuki said. "It's cheap and good."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, take me there!"

"Yea ma'am!"

Her laughter made Hisoka's stomach turn. Dinner made it worse. For then, Hisoka understood everything.  _Why? Why her? He's never going to look at me with affection or hold my hand. Or kiss me…_   _He won't even say that he loves me. Instead, he showers her with love and affection._  Hisoka tightly shut his eyes.  _Why? Why? Why?!_  Unable to take anymore, Hisoka headed home in lowered spirits. He made it homed and unlocked the door. Jessie greeted him in the doorway.

"Welcome home," she said. The demon noticed the sad look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Jessie," Hisoka whimpered.

"Yeah?" she asked. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Give me another hit!" he pleaded. "I really need it!" Jessie tilted her head.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes!" Hisoka begged. "I really need it tonight!" Jessie shushed him and smiled.

"Come with me," she said. The demon led him into the apartment.


	6. Something Rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsumi and Tsuzuki learn more about the blood in the house while Hisoka has a new stoned experience.

_Chapter Six: Something Rotten:_

Blood on the walls, blood on the floor, but not in big quantities at least. Just enough to be unsettling, however. Tsuzuki couldn't deny it. He turned to Tatsumi.

"Don't tell me…" he said

"I'm afraid so," his former partner said. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip.

"But who?" he asked. Tatsumi shook his head.

"Oh…" Tsuzuki mumbled. "Okay, suppose Hisoka and this girl got into a fight. She beat him repeatedly and mostly in the hall and bathroom." As he spoke, Tatsumi's phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said. The man turned and answered his phone. The call only lasted for two minutes.

"Hello?" Tatsumi said. "Yes. Yes. Yes… You sure? Okay. Okay then." He lowered the phone.

"If that's the case," he said. "Then why is that her blood everywhere?" Tsuzuki froze.

"What?" he asked.

Such pretty colors… Hisoka sat on the floor with a goofy grin. Jessie sat on the couch, watching.

"Better?" she asked. Her voice sounded so distant, almost underwater. He nodded loosely. The special powder felt great. He wasn't it thinking about Tsuzuki at all. In fact, he wasn't thinking at all. His powers as an empathist weren't coming through either. Jessie fixed up the lines for him minutes before. Secretly, she added an extra kick. The demon used a spell to help build up Hisoka's tolerance with each snort. To test it out, the demon gave him a half line. Test-run a success.

"Hisoka?" the demon asked. He gave her a dazed look.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good!" he yelled. His laugh filled the apartment.

"Need a drink?" she asked.

"What kind?" the shinigami asked. Jessie leaned in, smiling.

"Beer," she said. "Just bought some." The demon stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She came back with two bottles. Jessie opened hers and took a drink. Hisoka stared at the bottle. His female "friend" eyed him.

"What?" she asked.

"It's beer!" he said.

"Yeah," Jessie said. He glanced up at her.

"Can I have it?" he asked. Jessie nodded at him, mother-like and giggled at his pout as well.

"Well…" she said. "Okay, here." She picked up the bottled and opened it. "Here you go." Hisoka snatched it up and downed it.

"Whoa!" Jessie said. "Easy boy!" Hisoka looked up, grinning.

"More!" he cheered. Jessie held up her hand.

"Slow down there, buddy," she said. "This is just the first night. It's only a starter." Hisoka pouted, making Jessie shrug.

"Sorry," she said. "That's how it is." Hisoka chuckled, leapt forward, and tackled Jessie to the floor. She looked up with such shock.

"Shit!" she cried. Hisoka smirked and pressed a kiss on her lips. The demon's mind gave into confusion. Hisoka pulled away.

"Forget the beer," he said. "I want something else now." Jessie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" she asked. "And what would that be?" Hisoka lowered his mouth to hers. This time, he didn't let up. Surprisingly, Jessie found herself enjoying this. She shrugged to herself and kissed back.  _Hey, this could be fun after all_ , she thought. The demon put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.


	7. Foreshadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having tests done on her, Charlotte has a strange dream about a girl and a familiar-looking boy.

_Chapter Seven: Foreshadow:_

_Days before the mess…_

Charlotte sat in Watari's lab waiting while he ran more tests on her. Forty minutes in, she began to doze off.

_Smoke drowned the air. Charlotte coughed as she opened her eyes. A chill raced up her spine. Her eyes scanned the surrounding darkness._ Where… am I? What is this?

_Her ears caught pounding club music. Charlotte turned her attention forward and saw a small cluster of brightly colored lights flashed. Curious, she followed the color. With each step, the vibration of the music increased around her. She ran ahead to ward off the rising pain the head. Charlotte had to back away from the smoke. She coughed and fanned it away._

_"Crap!" she wailed. "What the hell?!" The hostess looked up, squinting. It looked like a house party when the smoke cleared. Colored haze drowned out the scenery while pounding music filled the air. Charlotte looked everywhere. Never had she felt so old before._ Why am I here?  _She felt rather cramped in… wherever this place was. The kids, in their teen years, looked rather goth. She had never seen so much black and pale before in her life. In fact, these kids didn't seem to notice her. Charlotte looked around for someone to see her._

_"Hello?" she asked. "Hello? Can somebody help me out here?" The club music drowned out her voice. One partier bumped into her, nearly knocking her over. Charlotte stumbled to catch her balance._

_"Hey!" she screamed. "Excuse you!" The hostess lost sight of the kid who bumped into her. Having enough, Charlotte wandered the packed party room. The smoke did a number on her lungs and eyes as she tried to fight it off._

_"Damn it!" she yelled. "What the hell?!" She happened to turn around when something caught her eye. A girl about sixteen with long, straight blonde hair stood before her. Like the other kids in the room, she too wore all black. Her pale skin and dark red eyes reminded Charlotte of a vampire. The girl turned and walked over to a stuffy green couch. A young man sat on it, staring out in a daze. His green eyes looked so empty. His blonde hair and skin looked so dull. The girl walked over and sat on the boy's lap. Charlotte squinted for a better look._

Hey wait _, she thought._  I've seen him before.  _The pale girl's legs came on either side of the boy. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The boy didn't even respond. Her kisses kept coming. Charlotte couldn't grasp what she was seeing. Why was she witnessing all of this? Who was this girl and why was the guy like that in his state?_   _The girl pushed the boy down on the couch and kissed him again. She looked up and mouthed something at Charlotte. The hostess squinted her eyes to read the girl's lips._

_"Dumb ass…" the girl mouthed._

"Moore-san?" someone asked. Charlotte jerked herself awake and looked around.

"Yes?" she asked. The woman looked forward to see Watari just inches in front of her, waving.

"Hi," he said. "Had a nice nap?"

"Yeah…" she said, nodding slowly. Watari started up the test and Charlotte sat there with unease.

"Watari-san?" she spoke up. The doctor lifted his head.

"Yes?" he asked. The woman shifted in her seat.

"How is everyone here?" she asked. Watari raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," he said. "Why do you ask?" The woman shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said. Watari shrugged.

"Okay…" he said. Somehow, that sinking feeling wouldn't leave.


	8. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes start to surface at work for Hisoka.

_Chapter Eight: Crawling:_

Tsuzuki thought about this as he looked at all of the dried blood on the walls and floors.

"So, it's her blood on everything?" he asked himself. Tsuzuki turned to Tatsumi. "You don't think…" His former partner patted him on the shoulder.

"We don't know yet," he assured him. "It could be a number of things." Tsuzuki looked at him with desperation in his eyes. Tatsumi sighed.

"Let's look at the facts here," he said. "It could be a robbery gone wrong or an accident." The look in his former partner's eyes made the secretary doubt his words.

"Let's just keep looking around, okay?" he asked.

"Alright," Tsuzuki murmured.

Hisoka's green eyes looked rather glassy and the goofy smile on his face didn't help either. Everyone didn't know how to approach the boy.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki spoke up. The younger shinigami looked up after five seconds.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Uh…" his partner began. "Are you feeling okay there?" Hisoka smiled.

"Fine!" he said aloud. "I'm fine!"

"Okay…" Tsuzuki said. His tone suggested that he did not believe a single word that Hisoka told him.

"No, really!" his partner insisted. "I'm fine!"

"Yeah," the older shinigami said. "Sure. Sure, you are." Ironically, Tsuzuki did most of the work. His partner's body sat at his desk, but his mind… Tsuzuki lowered his pen, sighing.

"Hisoka," he said. When the boy didn't reply, the older shinigami poked him in the arm with two fingers. Hisoka looked up when his partner put his hand to his forehead.

"Uh… what are you doing?" he asked. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow at the smile on his face.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked. Hisoka pushed away his hand.

"I told you, I'm fine!" he insisted. "You're worrying about nothing with me!" The goofy, glued-on smile and dazed eyes told a different story.

"Right," Tsuzuki said, nodding. "Why don't you take a little break for a while?" His partner blinked.

"But what about the paperwork?" he asked.

"I'll cover for us both!" Tsuzuki said. "Just go."

"Okay…" he said. Hisoka rose to his feet and walked out of the office. Instinct screamed at Tsuzuki to keep a close watch over him. Meanwhile, Hisoka made a little call to home.


	9. Blinding Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie tries a little experiment on Hisoka while Tsuzuki and Tatsumi find a useful clue in the apartment. Borderline lemon here.

_Chapter Nine: Blinding Lights:_

The search turned up more clues about the girl Hisoka was staying with.

"Tsuzuki, look," Tatsumi said. His former partner looked to see the man holding seven Polaroid shots in his hand.

"What are those?" he asked. Tsuzuki took them and looked at each one. A girl was the subject of these photos. She looked like a porn star with how she posed in them. Her clothes, or, lack thereof, showed much of her pale skin. One of the photos had her wearing the same panties Watari showed them earlier. Tsuzuki looked through each photo again and again _. I've seen her before_ , he thought.

"Something wrong?" Tatsumi asked. The older shinigami looked up.

"Tatsumi," he said. "Does this girl look familiar to you?" The secretary looked at the pictures. He narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't she come by Ju-Oh-Cho one day?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm not sure…" Tsuzuki replied. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Watari. "Hey Watari, it's me. I need you to look up the something on the surveillance tapes from a few weeks ago."

Hisoka sat in his dark living room, smirking as Jessie watched him.

"So," she said. "What do you want tonight?" Hisoka licked his lips.

"Come here," he said, patting his lap. The demon leaned forward.

"Well then," she said. "I shall do that." Jessie came over and sat on Hisoka's lap and smirked at her toy. "I have something for you, hang on."

"For me?" Hisoka asked. Jessie dipped her finger in pale pink powder on the end table and put it on her lips.

"Close your eyes," she commanded. Hisoka complied, smiling. The demon leaned in and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. She waited five seconds before sliding her tongue in his mouth. Her hands rested on his shoulders before breaking off. Jessie looked him in the eye.

"Feel any different?" she asked. Hisoka panted. He could feel his heart racing without touching his chest.

"Hisoka?" Jessie asked. The shinigami felt his blood racing in his body as he pinned her down and kissed her. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and climbed on top.

"Take me to your room," she whispered. Hisoka grabbed her hands and complied with her request. He shoved her down on his bed. Jessie licked her lips at him.

"Do me!" she commanded. "Take it!" Hisoka leaned down and kissed her. She reached in pulled him closer. His hand slipped under her black robe. Her tongue darted straight into his mouth. The shinigami paused with such shock. The heat in his body pushed him for more. Hisoka's hands moved to her sash. It didn't take him long to pull it off. The mood changed when his hands turned her skin. A violent scream filled his head. He shut his eyes and drew back. Jessie looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Hisoka forced a kiss on her lips. Jessie kissed him back. The shinigami reached for her breasts and another screamed filled his head. Hisoka clenched his teeth.  _Stop! Please stop! Stop!_  Hisoka drew back, clutching his head. Jessie sat up, puzzled.

"Hisoka?" she asked. The boy climbed off of her and ran out of the room.

"Hisoka?" the demon asked again. She was met by the sound of vomiting. Jessie laid back and groaned.  _Damn_ , she thought.  _Oh great, I'll have to change tactics now._  Her lips curved into a cat-like smile. Still, that didn't seem too bad actually…


	10. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka gives it another shot with Jessie, this time, she takes control. Lemon chapter.

_Chapter Ten: Taste:_

Tsuzuki didn't want to do this, part of him didn't want to know. Tatsumi slid open the bedroom door. The men looked inside and surprisingly, this room looked cleaner than the rest of the apartment. Well, condom wrappers did litter the floor, plus… Tatsumi sneered at a black dildo in the back corner.

"What the hell?" he muttered. The sight of sex toys was rather unsettling.

"Why?" Tsuzuki murmured. "Why, Hisoka? Why?" Tatsumi walked over to the bed. From where he stood, the sheets smelled like, oh, what was it? Sex and sweat. That wasn't the only thing, though. Tsuzuki looked on the nightstand.

"Tatsumi," he spoke up.

"Yeah?" his former partner asked.

"What is this right here?" Tsuzuki asked, gesturing toward at the nightstand.

"What?" Tatsumi walked over to other shinigami. He looked down to see traces of pale pink and white powder on the surface. Neither man wanted to think the worst just yet, but it kept looking more damning as they uncovered more pieces to the puzzle.

Hisoka sat on the bathroom floor. His head still felt like it was swimming. The boy took in slow breaths. I can do this, he thought. Hisoka took another breath and went back to his room. Jessie lay on the bed, waiting.

"You okay now?" she asked. Hisoka nodded soberly. The demon gave him a devilish smile.

"Come here," she said in a low voice. Hisoka walked over to the bed as if under a spell. Jessie pushed him down and climbed on top. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed back softly. Jessie looked him in the eye.

"I'm taking command tonight," she whispered. "Lie there and take it." Hisoka looked at her with big, excited eyes. The demon slid off the shinigami's shirt. She reached over and dipped her fingers in the special pink powder. Hisoka watched as she rubbed it around in her mouth.

"What is that?" he asked. Jessie glanced over and smiled like a cat.

"Oh," she said. "Just a little pick-me-up for the night." Jessie threw off her robe and gave him another kiss. She moved his hands above his head. Hisoka looked up, helpless. Jessie reached down and unzipped his jeans. Hisoka opened his mouth to speak, but she put her finger to his lips.

"No, no," she said, "Don't talk." He licked her finger. Jessie yanked off his jeans, his boxers following soon after. The demon sat up.

"Hold on," she said, "One more thing." She climbed off and walked over to her bag near the door. Hisoka watched as she pulled out some rope. His heart began pounding. He was about to ask what that was for, but his "friend" cut him off.

"No talking!" she commanded, climbing back on and tying his hands above his head. "Perfect." She planted a kiss to his collarbone. Hisoka shut his eyes and took in each kiss from his collarbone, to his chest, to his abdomen. A chill jumped up his spine when her hand touched his member. He let out a strangled gasp as Jessie slowly began stroking him.

"Jes!" he whimpered. "Oh!" Her hand continued to move slowly. Sweat broke out on his back.

"Jes!" he yelped. Her strokes began to pick up speed.

"Oh!" the shinigami moaned. The heat in his body rose when he felt her mouth wrap around his hot, throbbing skin. His voice became a raspy gasp.

"Oh god!" Hisoka screamed. "Shit!" Jessie moved her mouth and tongue in slow circles. Hisoka arched his back upwards. The screaming in his head was softer this time. The pain dulled to a strange pleasure.

"Jessie, oh!" he wailed. Her sucking grew faster as if on cue. The shinigami howled out loud as her nails dug into his thighs. Sweat broke out all over his body as Jessie's powder took over his mind. At the nearing height of the teasing mouth around him, Jessie gently let go. Hisoka ripped open his eyes and looked down.

"W-W-Why did you stop?" he wanted to ask. Jessie slid off her dark blue thong and straddled herself on top of her toy before he could speak. His voice choked up into more cries and moans as Jessie moved her hips back and forth so slowly. He shut his eyes and squirmed in place. The demon didn't wait long before speeding up. She reached down and dug her nails into his sides.

"Jessie-sama!" Hisoka screamed. The demon threw back her head and moaned.

"Say it again!" she yelled.

"Jessie-sama!" Hisoka shouted. "Harder! Harder!"

"Yeah!" the demon cried. She pumped with more force behind it. The ropes did little to help the burning in his sweaty body. Jessie leaned in and kissed him on the neck. Her mouth didn't let up until she left dark marks on his skin. Hisoka moaned again and let his mind forget everything.

"Say you love me!" Jessie commanded.

"But, I can't…" Hisoka murmured.

"Say it!" the demon barked.

"I… I love you!" he yelled as he gave into his release. Jessie hit her own climax before collapsing next to her toy. Hisoka drew his eyes closed and blacked out into a strange bliss.


	11. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku has a round with Hisoka while manipulating him in the progress.

_Chapter Eleven: Tainted Love:_

By this time, Watari returned.

"Hey guys!" he said. "I've brought back some information of my own." Watari walked down the hall, poking his head in through the bedroom door. "Find anything here?" Tatsumi and Tsuzuki turned to him with grim looks on their faces.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki gulped.

"Watari," he spoke. "This won't be easy to say." He took time to build up the theory that the evidence presented them with. Watari listened without saying a word.

"And you believe this girl is an influence behind Bon's behavior of late?" he asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki and Tatsumi said together. Watari pondered this for a long while.

"Well that would explain it," he said at last.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked. The scientist paused to gather his words, knowing they wouldn't like this.

"The girl in question is a demon," he admitted.

"Oh look at you," a voice murmured. "So happy, feeling good, aren't you?" Hisoka slowly drew open his eyes. Kohaku sat on his chest, smirking. The shinigami was too much in an afterglow to be pissed off.

"Oh, it's you," he said. Kohaku stroked his throat. The child leaned down to his ear.

"I can make it even better," it whispered. Hisoka's eyes challenged it on that offer.

"Oh?" he asked. "Is that right?" The kitsune kissed him on the lips.

"Oh yes," it murmured. "Allow me to demonstrate." Hisoka smirked.

"Why would you do that?" he asked. Kohaku kissed him on the lips.

"Because," the kitsune whispered into the kiss. "We all deserve somebody to love, don't we?" The shinigami smirked.  _Somebody to love, huh?_  Hisoka almost laughed at the idea. Kohaku kissed his chest, its tongue slipping out for a little taste.

"Mmm," it purred. "The bitterness of your curse just excites me!" With each kiss downwards, Hisoka began to realize something.  _I… I don't care anymore. She can have him._  Kohaku sucked hard on his abdomen.

"Oh!" Hisoka moaned. The kitsune glanced upwards.

"Am I going too fast?" it asked. "Should I stop?" Hisoka shook his head.

"No!" he said. "Keep going, please!"

"Yes!" the shinigami gasped. "Give me more! Ah!"

"Alright," his other 'lover' replied. Kohaku moved its mouth to his awakening member. Hisoka closed his eyes.  _It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. Somebody… to love…_

Kohaku smirked, enjoying the taste of its toy. Hisoka tried to moan as quietly as possible, Jessie cuddled up next to the shinigami as another round of meaningless pleasure swept over him. At his second climax of the night, Hisoka resolved to forget his painful love for Tsuzuki and just not care anymore.  _Somebody to love. That couldn't hurt with these two, right?_  He never thought poison could be so sweet… and addictive.


	12. Poison Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second night, Jessie has her way with Hisoka while Watari tells the truth about her.

_Chapter Twelve: Poison Kiss:_

Tsuzuki stared at his friend.

"What did you say?" he asked. The scientist took out his phone, pulling up the girl's photo from surveillance.

"This the girl you were talking about?" he asked.

"Yes!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

Watari pulled up her profile. "Her name Jessie. She's a level seven demon." Tatsumi looked puzzled.

"Level seven?" he asked. "That can't be possible."

"I had to run the scan twice, but, yes," Watari said. "She is exactly a level seven here in Meifu." He turned to Tsuzuki. "Did you and Hisoka encounter a level seven demon in battle at one point? Think hard and try to remember." Tsuzuki dug back in his memory.

"We did fight a demon a few months back," he answered. Watari leaned in.

"Did it have any markings?" he asked.

"Markings?"

"Yes, anything that stood out," Watari reiterated. Tsuzuki thought harder until one memory came to mind.

"There was a red lotus on its neck, here," he said, pointing to the right side of his own neck. Watari's face turned grim.

"I thought so," he said.

"But why is she here?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari's expression grew darker.

"When a level seven demon is defeated in battle," he began, "They attach onto the victor to drain them as revenge. They won't let up until their target is driven into ruin."

"You don't mean…" Tsuzuki said. The scientist nodded.

"But… why isn't she after me as well?" the older shinigami asked. His friend shrugged and shook his head.

"Can't tell you that," he said.

Every kiss reminds her that she owns him. She does, actually. That's their contract, after all. Her hands are buried in his blonde hair tonight.

"Take me," he moans. "I need you." All lies, he only wants to forget. Forget about his partner and his wife. Jessie is happy to help as she pins him to the bed. The deep burn of the lotus mark on her neck excites him. Her nails digging into his bare shoulders.

"Ow," he whimpers. She licks her lips at the sound of his pain.  _Suffer well, my precious!_  She presses her mouth further into his shoulder.

"Jessie!" he moans. She bites down on his shoulder. She sucks until a deep red mark appears on his skin. The ropes tying him down made his body burn. She could see the curse clear on his pale skin. Jessie smirks at him, squirming helplessly underneath her. She loves power just as much as sex; no, she loves it more than sex and drugs combined. Tonight, she has all three. Where to begin?

"Do you love me?" she asks.

"Yes!" he cries. It's a lie, all men lie, but she's used to it. They lie, she lies. He's just using her tonight and she is doing the same. Why do they do this? Aside from the easy answers, why? She bites into his neck again. This time, he lets out a choked up gasp. She leans down to his ear.

"You know what you have to say," she whispers.

"No!" he moans.

"Say it!" Her nails dug deep into his thigh.

"Please fuck me! I need you!"

She knows he is still lying to her. "Please fuck me, I need you, what?"

He shuts his eyes. "Please fuck me! I need you, mistress!"

She smirks. "That's a good boy!" Again, she rides him roughly. This time, she tries to choke him and he just takes it. It all numbs him from the recurring torture brought on by his partner and his wife. This will change with a little tide called repressed rage.


	13. Venting Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie witnesses Hisoka's growing dark side as Tsuzuki feels guilt for not noticing anything earlier.

_Chapter Thirteen: Venting Rage:_

None of it looked good. The powder on the surfaces of the apartment, blood all over the floor and walls, sex toys in the bedroom, and the apartment was a mess. Tsuzuki trembled.  _Hisoka_ , he thought. Why hadn't he said anything? Hisoka was always smiling those past few days. Usually, Tsuzuki could see the pain behind the smile, but something had changed. He had been happy.

Things were stable between him and Anna, work had been fine, and aside from the leak and the mother on the loose, everything was fine. Hisoka seemed happy for Tsuzuki and Anna, but now the shinigami couldn't help but wonder how he didn't see it before.

"Hey, guys," Tsuzuki said. The other two looked up.

"Yes?" Tatsumi asked. Tsuzuki shuffled in place.

"Did you notice anything off about Hisoka before… you know…?" he asked. Tatsumi and Watari recalled whether they noticed any changes in Hisoka's behavior lately.

"No…" Watari said.

"No," Tatsumi mirrored. Tsuzuki nodded, though he felt disappointed.

"Oh…" he mumbled. Tatsumi patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispered. "We'll get him back, I promise." Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. At this point, he could only assume things would get worse.

The down side of drug use can bring out the ugliness in people. Hisoka's first display came in the early hours of the morning. Jessie awoke to the sound of heavy breathing. She lifted her head and peered into the darkness.

"Hisoka?" she whispered. "Hisoka?" Her eyes darted to the left corner of the room. Her heart leapt in her chest at what she found. Hisoka sat huddled in the corner, shaking. He bit on his fingers and mumbled something repeatedly. Jessie leaned in closer with an eyebrow raised.

"Hisoka?" she asked. The demon crawled out of bed and crept over to her toy. She shook his shoulder. "Hey! Hey!" The shinigami whirled around, smacking Jessie in the face. The demon fell back, screaming.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. Hisoka glared at her.

"What?!" he barked.

"Hisoka?" Jessie asked. "It's three in the morning. What the fuck?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Go away," he hissed. Jessie looked at him funny.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked. The demon tried to touch his shoulder, only to have him smack it away. Jessie drew back her hand.

"Ow," she said. "What's your problem?" Hisoka turned away.

"Mind your own business!" he snapped. "I couldn't sleep, okay?"

"Why not?" his "girlfriend" asked.

"Could you just shut up?" The boy rose to his feet and tried to leave the room. Jessie's concern quickly became agitation.

"Excuse me?!" The demon marched over and grabbed his shoulder. Hisoka whipped around and smacked her in the face. Jessie slapped him back. He pushed her against the wall. Jessie nearly bit her tongue in the process. He pinned her down with his weight. She saw the fire burning in his eyes.

"Listen, bitch!" he barked. "Why do you care so much?! Just leave me alone, damn it!"

"Why shouldn't I?!" Jessie shouted.

"Because you're annoying!"

"Annoying?! You're the one who woke me up acting crazy and biting your fingers!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me, if you're man enough!"

Hisoka glared at her and grabbed her face. He slammed her head against the wall and stormed out of the room. Jessie sank to the floor, balling her hands into fists and clenching her teeth.  _Asshole!_  She felt the rage burn hot in her chest.


	14. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Hisoka fight again while Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari clean up the apartment.

_Chapter Fourteen: Round One:_

The shinigami looked at the mess in the living room. Clothes were thrown all over the floor and cigarette butts scattered everywhere. Food stuck to the walls. One of Jessie's black bras hung from the ceiling fan. There was a hole punched into the wall near the hallway. Blood stains decorated the floor and walls. Drug paraphernalia and empty alcohol bottles added to the unsettling scenery. Bits of broken glass made their stomachs lurch. Hisoka had lived like this for close to a month? The shinigami didn't want to believe it, but the evidence screamed at them otherwise. How did it come to all of this?

Hisoka never used drugs or alcohol before. Every time the other shinigami came to his house, it always looked spotless and as if it came out of a catalog. Plus, Hisoka wasn't a very social person to begin with. The fact that he had a girl living with him and was practically abusing drugs with her sounded very much unlike him. Plus, the girl was a level seven demon too? Tsuzuki rose to his feet and walked over to a pile of dirty clothes. Tatsumi and Watari looked up.

"Tsuzuki?" the secretary asked. The older shinigami looked up at him.

"I figured we'd clean up a bit, you know?" he said. "I don't think when Hisoka returns, he would want to see any of this." His friends stood up and helped out. Tsuzuki smiled.  _Thanks guys_ , he thought before going back to picking up the clothes.

Two lovers sat in the living room, hungry for blood. They practically dared each other to move. He had scratched her face moments before that led to a brief knock-down-drag-out. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be the one pulling the strings. He was starting to steal back control. Like hell she would that happen.  _Come on, bastard! Come at me!_

Hisoka finished his beer. He's itching to yell at her and she's making it worse for him. Jessie wasn't that pretty to begin with and now, she'd gotten uglier.  _How did I even find her attractive?_  To be honest, he found her quite annoying. His eyes stared into hers, glaring. He wanted her to invoke him. In fact, he was looking forward to it. Jessie shifted to get up from the couch. Hisoka shot a cold look at her.

"And where are you going?" he snapped. Jessie gave him a dirty look.

"To the bathroom!" she barked. "Got a problem?"

"Why?!" he shouted.

"Because I can!" Jessie yelled back. Hisoka bit into a cold rice ball.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Jessie narrowed her eyes at him, sneering.

"Asshole!" the demon muttered. She flipped him the bird before turning down the hall. Too bad Hisoka caught that.

"What did you say?!" he barked. Jessie didn't have time to respond before Hisoka lunged over and pinned her against the wall. She tried to push him off.

"Get off me!" the demon shouted.

"Tell me what you said," he hissed. "Tell me!"

"Get the hell off of me!" Jessie yelled. She finally pushed off and walked to the bathroom only to have Hisoka tackle her from behind and pushed her down to the floor. Jessie turned to him, growling.

"Get off!" she hissed.

"Take back what you said!" the shinigami hissed.

"No!" the demon said with gritted teeth as she struggled to get away from him. He buried one hand in her hair.

"Take it back!" Hisoka growled. Wham! Jessie's face slammed into the bathroom floor. She tried not to scream out in pain.

"Fuck you!" Jessie shouted. Wham! She felt her nose break this time.

"Take it back, bitch!"

"Fuck off!" Wham! Wham! This kept up for thirty minutes. Hisoka finally sat back after a while, panting. Jessie lifted her head with a burning fury in her eyes. Blood ran down from her nose, forehead, and jaw. She spat some onto the floor. Jessie needed to change tactics and get back on top. She gritted her teeth.  _I will not become his bitch! Damn him! Fucking asshole!_  The demon spat out more blood onto the bathroom floor.


	15. Poisoned Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka reflects on his relationship with Jessie and how things have been for him as of late. I'm saving up the quality for tomorrow's chapter, hang on!

_Chapter Fifteen: Poisoned Love:_

Hisoka lay in bed. He knew what he had done. A sick smile came onto his face.  _I am fucked up._  He recounted the past couple of weeks. Most of it was a blur, but not all of it. It seemed to be an endless cycle: get up, fight, drink, self-loathing, drugs, fight, sex, drugs, fight, and pass out. It had become a habit – a habit that was to be ashamed of. Yet, he couldn't stop, he needed to dull the pain that Tsuzuki drove into his heart.

Hisoka closed his eyes.  _He betrayed me. Look how far he pushed me._  It meant nothing, none of it reached him anymore. Kohaku's caresses, the drugs going up his nose, the liquor, Jessie's kisses, each slap, each scratch, and the shouting- it all became meaningless to him. He didn't care what happened to him now.  _I just want it to stop._

Jessie slept beside him in the bed. She smirked as she dreamt, and he gave her an empty smile.  _She devil!_  Jessie led him down this path and now it was too late to turn back. Everything about her disgusted him. The marking on her neck was only the top of the list. Yet, Hisoka couldn't stay away. He may hate her, but she owned him like a little bitch. It pissed him off, but what could he do?

Hisoka had been lucky enough to hide his pain and self-destructive behaviors from his co-workers. Recently, he noticed something strange about himself.  _I can't… I can't feel anymore._  People's emotions stopped flowing through him. He couldn't remember when that happened. He noticed it one day when he and Tsuzuki were doing paperwork in the office. Hisoka expected to feel a flow of happy afterglow coming from his partner. To his surprise, he felt nothing. No happiness, no developing lust, nothing. Hisoka didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. He couldn't be sure if it was the drugs or Jessie's spell that caused it. Either way, it actually felt… pretty good.

_Ah, so this is what normal people feel like._ The happiness of that didn't last long. Hisoka returned to feeling miserable and using drug in a short time. Kohaku wasn't helping either.

"You might as well give up. He will never love you."

_Shut up, it's not true!_

"But, it is!"

Hisoka couldn't argue there. The kitsune spoke the truth. Tsuzuki would never love him that way. No, he loved her and Hisoka just couldn't accept it. Only one thought floated through his mind.  _I need more coke… No, not this again._  He tried to fight it, but that was not so easy anymore. The shinigami had become dependent on drugs, liquor, and Jessie. All three embarrassed him. He wanted to stop, but didn't know how. This was bad because if he couldn't stop, he'd end up repeating the cycle.

The worst part about this? Hisoka had come to love this cycle. He enjoyed the thrill of doing something taboo, enjoyed the taste of the gritty life. He even, though normally he would rather die than admit it, had come to fall for Jessie in a twisted, sick way. He wanted to strangle her, but also kiss her. He wanted to break her bones, but hold her. He wanted to kill her, but fuck her. All tenderly, of course. Hisoka chuckled to himself.

_Boy, I really am fucked up._ He counted down to reliving his cycle with both dread and anticipation.


	16. Spun Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Jessie got out on a drug, alcohol, sex-driven trip in the endless cycle of self-destruction. Gritty lemon for this one.

_Chapter Sixteen: Spun Sugar:_

White didn't suit her. The same could be said for that doctor, but she was worse at it than him. The cheap lighting of the room flickered. His mind played back the past few nights, making his head hurt just thinking about it. This trip was Jessie's idea.

"Let's get away," she murmured in his ear.

"But I can't," he said. "I have to work." Jessie pouted.

"Please?" she whimpered. "I'm so bored here!"

"No."

"Come on." Jessie wrapped her around him, but Hisoka pushed her off.

"Stop," he said. "You're being annoying again." Nevertheless in the end, she won out.

Jessie slid off her black party dress. Hisoka lay on the bed, watching. He could tell she was plotting something tonight. The chains held him firmly in place. He smirked, feeling the hunger within him grow as he waited. Jessie didn't say where they were going.

"Does that matter?" she asked. Hisoka shook his head innocently. She kissed him on the nose. They left in the early hours of the morning.

She walked over to the bed. Hisoka smirked from his confinement.

"Well, well," he said. "And what do we have tonight?"

"Shhh," the demon said. "No talking." Hisoka's green eyes drowned in lust. Even the lotus marking on Jessie's neck looked sexy tonight.

They worked their way through the underbelly of Meifu. That numbing feeling swept over Hisoka the entire time. It was just going to be the same anyway.

Jessie climbed on top of him. Hisoka licked his lips. She reached under the bed and pulled out a riding crop. The demon struck him across the stomach. Hisoka yelped in pain. Jessie inhaled sharply.

"Oh yes!" she screamed. The demon struck him again. The sound of pain in his voice put lit the fire in her belly.

"Yes!" she moaned. The cycle never stopped, no matter where they went. They couldn't seem to slow down, either. Hisoka had gotten used to the blur around him. Loud pounding in his head drowned out his thoughts. The drugs did little to help, and Jessie only made it worse.

She leaned down for a kiss and Hisoka took it indifferently. The demon stuck out her tongue and tried to force it into his mouth. The shinigami accepted it without question. Jessie was gentle with the kiss at first. She snapped and bit down on his lips. Hisoka took in the pain. Strangely, though, he found it all arousing.

The drug-induced sight and sounds made him dizzy. He came to enjoy the drumming in his ears. An odd comfort began to fill him up. Jessie downed another shot.

"Ah!"

"Wow," Hisoka murmured. "You really can put that stuff away." She turned to him with rosy cheeks.

"So can you," she said. Hisoka looked down at his glass. The booze was almost gone.

"Oh," he said. The boy put up his hand. "Bar tender, another round!" Originally, it took only one drink and he would be out cold. Now, he couldn't stop.

Jessie bit on his tongue. Hisoka's body jolted at the pain. He couldn't help but crave more. This pain felt much better than the one Tsuzuki drove into his heart. Jessie sat up with a twisted smile as she unhooked her lacy black bra. She could feel his boner against the crotch of her stained panties.

"Mmm," the demon hummed. She tossed aside her bra and picked up the crop. Another hard whack came down onto Hisoka's stomach.

"Oh!" the shinigami yelled. A third whack came down on his member. Jessie eyed him.

"You like that, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah!" her toy yelled. Jessie licked her lips.

"Good boy," she said. The fourth whack came down hard on his arousal. Hisoka howled in both pain and pleasure. Jessie lowered her mouth down to the throbbing flesh.

Hisoka and Jessie were always on the move. They never got to rest and the pattern never changed either. Drink, party, drugs, sex, fight. No rest, just continuous acceleration. The lovers practically covered every bar, club, motel, and love hotel in the city in less than a week. Hisoka went along with the flashing lights and pounding drums.

After ten minutes of slow teasing, Jessie bit down on the skin hard enough to break it. Hisoka let out a pain-pleasure filled cry. The demon paused before she let go. Her heated breath ghosted over the wound before she licked it. The very taste soaked up her panties. Hisoka closed his eyes.

"Ah! Mistress!" he shouted. "Please fuck me!" Jessie looked up hungrily. Did he need to beg? Her panties hit the dirty motel carpet with a flutter. Hisoka grinned happy dazed-out as she climbed back onto him. He knew what was coming next. Another whack came across his member before his lover saddled up.

It all disappeared into another blur. Hisoka just lay there and took it. Jessie could abuse his body all she wanted, and it wouldn't make a difference. He was dead inside, dead underneath the spinning lights and pounding drums.

When Jessie got bored, it was onto the next place to do it all over again. Hisoka followed her lead without complaint. He just wanted to kill the pain Tsuzuki continued to cause all over again. Jessie passed out next to Hisoka afterwards like always. His eyes trailed up to the ceiling. He knew that the cycle would start up again in a new place tomorrow.


	17. Hysteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari come across a tape that plays something rather disturbing about Hisoka and Jessie.

_Chapter Seventeen: Hysteria:_

As the men cleaned the room, Tsuzuki came across a vital clue. He moved aside a pair of jeans and found a tape player.

"Hey, guys!" he called. "Come look at this!" Tatsumi and Watari walked over for a look.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked.

"A tape player," Watari said, looking into Tsuzuki's hands.

"I know that," Tatsumi said. "Is there a tape in it?" Tsuzuki pressed eject and found a tape still inside.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, play it," his former partner said. The older shinigami pushed the tape back inside. He rewound it all the way before pushing play. At first, a silent static filled the room.

"Bitch!" Smack!

"How dare you say that to me?!"

"Asshole!"

"What did you say?"

"Asshole!" Smack!

"Come at me, bitch!"

"I hate you!"

"Whore!" Smash!

"Go to hell, bitch!"

"Shut up!" Crash!

"What did you say, bitch?!" Slap!

"I hate you!"

"Take that back, bitch!"

"You're nothing but a whore!"

"And what about you?!"

"What about me?!"

"You're pathetic!"

"I'm pathetic?"

"Yes! All you do is bitch about Tsuzuki!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No one asked you!"

"But it's true!"

"Shut up!"

"What? I'm telling the truth, aren't I? Admit it! You love him more than you love me! Say it!"

"So what if I do?"

The shinigami in the room heard the other person snort on tape before they said, "You're pathetic!"

"Say that again, bitch!"

"You are pathetic and an idiot!"

"One more time!"

"You are a fucking pathetic idiot!"

"You!" Smack!

"Oh, that's real brave of you! I bet you feel like a man now, douchebag!"

"One more word…"

"Or what?" Smack! Crash!

"Ow! You bastard! That hurt!"

"Hurt? I'll show you hurt!" Smack! The blood-curdling scream made Tsuzuki turn away.

"Turn it off," he said, trembling. "I don't want to hear anymore!" Tatsumi hit stop on the tape player.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari asked. The oldest shinigami hurried out of the house. The scientist tried to go after him, but Tatsumi stopped him, shaking his head. Watari turned to him.

"Tatsumi," he said.

"Leave him," the secretary said. His colleague drew his mouth closed.  _Tsuzuki._

Outside, Tsuzuki shook his head.  _Hisoka why didn't you say anything?_  The shinigami sighed, but paused his thoughts when he felt his phone buzz through his pocket.  _Huh?_  The shinigami pulled out his phone and opened the messages. His eyes widened at what he saw.


	18. Betray Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka reflects on all of those that have betrayed him with love up this point.

_Chapter Eighteen: Betray Me:_

_Why am I here?_  Hisoka had fallen off the path for too long. The shinigami knew who to blame. First, there was her. Hisoka was familiar with how a level seven demon worked. He could feel himself wasting away, but he couldn't quite understand it.

"Why won't you kill me?" he asked. She only smirked at him.

"Do you want to die?" Jessie asked. Hisoka shook his head. The demon eyed him.

"No as in 'no' or as in 'you're unsure'?" she asked. Hisoka stared at her. The demon leaned into to his face.

"Well then," she said. "There's your answer." Hisoka blinked.

"Huh?" he asked. Jessie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Besides," she said. "Where's the fun in killing you now?" He had a blank look on his face. He had become her toy. Being in such a position humiliated him. The boy longed to be free of her, but something in him wouldn't let that happen. He shuddered to think why.  _Not that! I am not close to her like that!_

"Oh, but you are!" the voice of the other betrayer said. Hisoka jerked open his eyes. Kohaku stood before him, grinning. The shinigami frowned.

"Oh," he muttered. "Why are you still here?" Kohaku pouted.

"Aww, don't you enjoy my company?" it asked. Hisoka glared at him.

"No!" he admitted. "And why are you still around? Didn't your tsukai die months ago?" Kohaku came around behind him.

"Yes," it admitted.

"So, why are you still here?" the shinigami asked again. Kohaku nibbled on his ear.

"Because," it said. "I like you."

"Liar," Hisoka said under his breath. Kohaku kissed his nape. Traitors, both of them. They had led him to rock bottom. No, they led and he followed out of desperation. Desperation caused by yet another betrayer. Tsuzuki Asato, the man who broke his heart. He betrayed him with that woman. Kimoto Anna was the worst out of all of them. She caused all of his pain and misery. She stole Tsuzuki away from him and married the goofball.

"No point in playing the blame game," Kohaku cooed. "It'll all come back to you in the end."

"Shut up!" Hisoka hissed. Kohaku nipped his ear again.

"Why so angry?" it asked. Hisoka sneered, feeling Kohaku kiss his neck.

"You are so cute like this," it said. The kitsune moved its hands to Hisoka's shirt. The shinigami shifted his body away.

"Stop," he said. Kohaku gave him an innocent little look.

"Aw, what's the matter?" it asked.

"Why do you do this?" Hisoka asked.

"Do what?" the kitsune asked. It continued to work on sliding off the toy's nightshirt.

"Don't touch me!" Hisoka snapped. The kitsune turned his head to it and forced a kiss on his lips. How ironic; that same type of kiss was what first led him astray. It was a Judas kiss, to be exact. Such gentleness masked bitter treachery. Each kiss from Jessie and Kohaku was like a stab to the chest. At least Tsuzuki never tried to kiss him. However, it showed the boy affection in ways that were deemed too painful. All three of them hurt him with love. Tonight would be no different. Kohaku reached forward and stroked his member. Hisoka only shut his eyes and took it.

In the morning, Jessie rolled over and gave Hisoka another kiss from Judas.

"Hisoka-kun," she chirped. "I have one more thing I want to show you on our little trip."


	19. Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking leads to more violence and self-hate between Hisoka and Jessie.

_Chapter Nineteen: Screaming:_

The cracks of his hate started to break through his facade. She kept on teasing him. It was like she wanted him to snap. As if she were messing with a wild animal, daring it to bite her. Hisoka sneered at Jessie.

"Bitch," he hissed. The demon glared at him.

"What was that?" she hissed back. Hisoka finished off his vodka. Jessie had learned that he could be a violent drunk and that it was best to avoid him at times. Not tonight, however. She had nowhere to run. The demon tried not to show her growing concern.

"Okay…" she said, trying to calm herself. He threw the bottle.

"Bitch!" he shouted. She ignored the flames in his eyes.

"Right…" Jessie replied quietly. The motel clock glowed 10:00 PM. Jessie shifted in place on the carpet. He wanted blood tonight, but she wouldn't give in. Hisoka glared at her.

"Tell me something," he muttered. Jessie eyed him.

"Hm?" she asked, trying to humor him. Hisoka sneered.

"Why are you so ugly?" he asked. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Hisoka opened another bottle.

"Ugly bitch!"

"Okay, I am. And what about you?"

Hisoka glared at her over his booze. "What about me?"

"You're not so nice to look at anymore either!"

Hisoka snorted. "Bitch."

"Idiot!"

The shinigami slammed down the bottle. "Traitor!"

Jessie blinked. "What are you talking about now?"

"You lied to me! You have imprisoned me with your lies!"

"What?"

"This is all your fault!"

Jessie put up her hands. "Whoa! What the hell?" Hisoka reached for his bottle.

"I think you've had enough," she said. The shinigami held back held back his laughter.

"Oh! Real rich coming from you!" he barked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Her lover snorted.

"Drunk slut!"

Jessie sneered. "Hypocrite!"

He glared at her, his rage taking over. "Fuck you!" He took another swig.

"But seriously," she said. "You've had too much, it's time to stop." Hisoka drank more out of spite.

"I said, stop!" she shouted. Hisoka threw the bottle against the wall.

"Shut up!" he barked. "I'll drink if I want to!" He opened up another bottle, having just wasted his last. Jessie rushed forward to take it from him. She grabbed the bottle but was smacked in the face. The demon went down hard on the floor. By the time she rolled onto her back, Hisoka was standing over her. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Traitor!" he murmured. He brought his foots down on her ribs. Jessie gasped in pain.

"Liar!" Hisoka cried. "Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!" His foot stomped down on her ribs with each repeated accusation. The demon could barely breathe. She coughed up blood as he stomped harder and harder. The pain only fueled his rage. This was what he wanted after all. He longed to see her feel the pain like he did. He wanted her to know what she had put him through this whole time.

However, with each kick came more pain to his heart. She wasn't solely to blame for this. Tsuzuki, Anna, and Kohaku had a hand in his ruin. Yet, they weren't the true targets of his wrath. Hisoka became angry at himself. Angry for not telling Tsuzuki how he felt in time. Angry for not getting over it by this point. Angry at his own weakness. When Jessie was out cold, Hisoka sank to his knees beside her.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered. The shinigami spent the night crying over her out-cold body.


	20. Perfect Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While a pink film plays on the TV screen, Hisoka realizes corrupt dependence on Jessie.

_Chapter Twenty: Perfect Monster:_

The need for more is the worst part of it. Shame consumed Hisoka because of it. He leaned his head against Jessie's chest, feeling her stroke his messy hair.

"I won't leave you," the demon whispered. The shinigami knew that she was lying. But he was used to this by now. They all lied and Hisoka just swallowed the pain. She and he watched  _Wife to be Sacrificed_  tonight. Last night, it was  _Frog Song_. The images on the screen meant nothing to him. He could be surrounded by absolute silence and not stir. Jessie kissed his ear, but he pushed her off.

"Stop," he murmured. Jessie drew back.

"Fine," she mumbled. Her attention turned back to the screen. Hisoka glanced over at her. White really didn't suit Jessie. Still, he couldn't leave. She had him hooked and for some reason, he couldn't get away. Hisoka had come to rely on her for everything- drugs, booze, sex, food, shelter, money, and clothing. Hisoka closed his eyes.  _When did I turn into this? This isn't me at all!_  If only his old self could see him now.

His dependence wasn't the sole problem. The source that caused this was like a repeated kick to his groin. Hisoka shook his head.  _Me, relying on a demon? Pathetic!_  Hisoka almost laughed. The others would pity him for sure. With his sense of pride, that was not a good thing.

"Pride?" Kohaku asked, days before they left. "What is that to you now, huh?" Hisoka grimaced as he couldn't really argue with the kitsune. Anger for his own weakness began to bubble in his gut again. Only tonight, it felt rather weak.

_I'm too tired to feel anything._  His eyes trailed back to Jessie. Did she even care that he was suffering? She was too lost in her hedonistic world to even notice. They never even stop for a chance to rest.  _When was the last time I actually slept?_  He and Jessie never really slept; they would just black out until morning. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal, either. Coke and ecstasy took the place of food, and his stomach stopped grumbling a long time ago.

The movie was almost over. Hisoka glanced at the clock. Three in the morning already? It didn't feel like it. His eyes turned back to Jessie. She had already gone to sleep. Hisoka himself could not sleep. His thoughts kept going back to Tsuzuki. Knowing him, he and the others were probably looking for him. Hisoka trembled at the thought.  _I don't want them to see me like this!_  He predicted what Kohaku would say to that.

"Why? You enjoyed ruining your life so much. Why be so ashamed now?" Thinking about that made him want to vomit. Again, he found himself in need of Jessie's "love". He hung his head, defeated. It's He was going to start up the cycle once again.


	21. Dawn of Corrupt Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Jessie have another rough and kinky night in another hotel.

_Chapter Twenty-One: Dawn of Corrupt Love:_

Hisoka lied on the bed in a daze. He could still taste the blood in his mouth. Jessie stood before the bed in her underwear. The riding crop at her side mesmerized her toy. The leather bindings on his wrists and ankles told the shinigami that they were in for a rough night. His captor smirked with devilish intent.

"You are a piece of shit," she said. Hisoka chuckled at that remark.  _Yes I am_ , he thought. He counted down to their depraved games. Jessie crawled onto the hotel bed, wiping away the drool from Hisoka's mouth.

"Heh," the demon said, snorting. She saw what he wanted. He already gave up being pious on this road trip. Her tolerance spell really did wonders on him. Jessie paused when she heard him murmur something.

"I'm sorry?" she asked as she lowered her ear to his mouth.

"Give it to me," her pet demanded. Jessie pulled up with a twisted smile on her face.

"Say please," she said.

"What?" Hisoka asked. One whack across his abdomen came from her riding crop. She licked her lips upon hearing his howl of pain.

"Say please," she repeated.

"Never," Hisoka whispered. He drew in a sharp mouthful of air as the whip came down on his chest hard enough to draw blood.

"Say it," Jessie cooed. Her nails sank into his chest. Hisoka clenched his teeth as she dragged them down to his stomach.

"Oh come on," Jessie said, "I can be really nice, just say please."

"Screw… you…" the shinigami whispered. He put on a mask of pride through the pain. He wouldn't give in right away. Hisoka kept that in mind while Jessie pressed her nails deeper in his wounds. She looked him in the eye.

"Still won't say please?" the demon asked. Jessie drew back her nails.

"Well then," she spoke. She reached under the bed for her stick. "Allow me to teach you some manners," Jessie cooed. Hisoka smirked at her back.

"Fuck you, bitch," he growled. A smack across his injured abdomen took all of the air from his lungs. It meant nothing to him. She could beat him up all she wanted; he would just heal in the end. His smiling face made her blood boil. She decided to go for a different target.

Jessie unzipped his jeans. A cat-like smile spread on her face as she saw his member erect and proud. Hisoka lifted his head as his captor went down on him. He moaned when her mouth connected around the hard skin. Her tongue took small, slow laps up and down.

"Jes…" Hisoka moaned. The demon glanced up with mischief in her eyes. Her target let off a cry of pain as she bit down on his member hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. His body jerked, restrained by the bindings on the bed.

"Fuck!" the shinigami screamed. Jessie switched back to licking before taking another hard bite.

"Oh God!" Hisoka screamed. Jessie slowly pulled away and sat back.

"You know what you have to do," she reminded him.

"Never…" Hisoka whispered.

"Say it," the demon hissed at him, whip ready in her hand. "It's the only way." The shinigami shut his eyes. Of all the ways to end up like this…

"Please," he said in a hoarse voice. Jessie paused and eyed him.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Please!" Hisoka yelled. His predator eyed him curiously.

"Please what?" she asked, ever so sweetly.

"Please… fuck me!" he screamed. "Fuck me hard!" Jessie reached behind and unhooked her black, lacy bra. Hisoka watched it fly across the room. Her face came within inches of his. He never knew she had such pearly fangs.

"Looks like I'll have to reward you," she said in a low voice.

"Jessie…" Hisoka bellowed. The demon rolled off her panties and swallowed her prey up with a kiss. Hisoka felt like throwing up. It embarrassed him that he enjoyed this. He wished it to be Tsuzuki in his bed instead. As Jessie rode the strung-out shinigami like a wild animal, he came to realize something.

_I… can't feel anything anymore._  His powers must have died within him. The partying and drugs had robbed him of the ability to care. The shinigami smirked as Jessie dug her nails into his hips. He even separated himself from the pain and empty pleasure.

"Oh God!" Jessie screamed at the climax. Her body stiffened as Hisoka's seed filled her pussy. Hisoka shook his head as Jessie fell asleep beside him.  _Is this what has become of me?_  Hisoka looked at the stained ceiling. He already knew what would come tomorrow night.  _I am so fucked up…_


	22. Alice is Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the boys find a criptic letter left behind by Hisoka in one of many hotels, Hisoka and Jessie go to another while house party. A gritty lemon chapter.

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Alice is Falling:_

The trail they were following led them nowhere. Everyone had seen the couple at one point. Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari always found themselves one step behind. Tsuzuki couldn't hold back his worry anymore.

"Why can't we find them?" he asked. Tatsumi rested his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. His former partner looked up with big eyes. Tatsumi gave him a reassuring smile.

"We'll find him," he said. "I promise." It may not have been entirely true, but Tsuzuki needed to hear something like that right now.

"Right, right," he said, nodding.

"You guys!" they heard Watari shout. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki looked up to see him hurrying over with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What did the receptionist say?" Tatsumi asked. Watari took a moment to catch his breath.

"They were here three nights ago," he said.

"Did he say where they went after that?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari shook his head.

"Though, it seems Bon left us this letter," he said. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki rushed over for a look. The contents left them more puzzled than before.

"What is this?" Tsuzuki asked. The three had to read the letter over another time.

Dear Guys,

Jessie and I went to her mother. Don't follow us.

The problem was some of the Kanji were missing in the letter.

They were at a house party this time. Hisoka stood, dazed in front of a wide, wall-length mirror. He seemed to be looking through himself. His green eyes looked so hollow and soulless. He gently touched his cheek. An empty smile spread on his face. His mind already went elsewhere with the booze, pills, and white powder. The pounding music didn't even faze him.

Jessie came up behind her lover and rested her arms on his shoulders. She nibbled on his ear, as and he giggled. Hisoka turned and kissed her on the lips. She pulled him away and led him further into the house. The shinigami let her lead again just like he did the past few nights. He would even probably follow her straight down to Hell right now.

Their surroundings made sense for such a place. The dim, red light from the floor lamps gave the atmosphere a whore-house feel was a miracle the neighbors hadn't called the police on them yet. Hisoka nuzzled Jessie's neck. She lightly shoved him off. The overwhelming smell of pot didn't even faze them.

Jessie gave the shinigami another kiss on the lips. She tasted different tonight. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but something inside of him awoke to tonight's deviant party. Jessie led him into the living room. The red lights reflected off of Jessie's long blonde hair.

They passed a woman dancing on the coffee table, surrounded by candles. Some of the drunken men watched as she fingered herself to heavy music. The only thing that covered her was the black spiked collar around her neck. Even the red lights moved hypnotically to her naked form.

If only Hisoka's family could see him now. Despite the fear and loathing of him as a child, this would make it worse on the Kurosaki name. They wouldn't want their only heir acting like a drunken commoner and partying with a slutty demon. It felt like a rebellion against the family that had forsaken him. Jessie gave him another kiss and led the Shinigami down the hall.

The sexual energy in the house could be likened to a deadly virus. The couple passed two girls in a '69 on the stained carpet. The speed pushed them to consume each other so deep in their desire. Hisoka's mind vanished with the moans heard all around as it made a strange music to him. Jessie paused and kissed him on the lips. Hisoka happily accepted her tongue in his mouth. His hands squeezed Jessie's breasts. The horny demon shivered and moaned into the kiss as his hands slid down to her hips. He tugged on her black jean shorts. The shinigami pinned her against the wall as he unzipped them. Jessie slid off her shorts and kicked them aside. They broke off the kiss and continued their walk down the hall.

The flashing electric lights from the TV drew the couple deeper into the next room. Hisoka took in the louder moans. His eyes always returned back to the black thong Jessie had on tonight. The heat spread through his body from a contact high.

Suddenly, Jessie let go of his hand. Hisoka's face looked so empty as she walked away further into the den. His eyes glanced at a pink-haired girl giving a man head on a couch. Hisoka's attention turned back to the crowd in heat and noticed that his lover had disappeared. Soon, he caught the eyes of another girl. The shinigami watched as her naked form swayed towards him. Her dainty fingertips caressed along his arm and bare chest. Hisoka walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

He found Jessie waiting near the big window. She rose to her feet and gave him another kiss. Her hands went for his jeans and boxers. Hisoka sat down on the window sill as she disrobed him. The shinigami sank back into empty pleasure as Jessie sank down on her knees and took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes and let it all blend in around him. Each suck Jessie gave him dragged him further into the pit of depravity. Hisoka only wanted to the escape the endless growing pain.


	23. Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another bout of Hisoka's misery, Kohaku comes to him and messes with his head. Here's another lemon chapter for you.

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Come Down:_

He hated himself again the next morning. He knew this would happen. Hisoka stared at himself in the hotel bathroom mirror, the hollowness of his face and eyes showing the drugs and partying were taking a toll on him. He didn't even recognize his own face. No thought could justify what he saw. A pair of hands caressed his shoulders. Hisoka glanced behind him. Kohaku gave him a twisted grin.

"Rough night?" it asked.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Hisoka asked.

"Aw geez," the kitsune complained with a pout. "Why so touchy?" It paused when it noticed something different about its host. "Oh, you're shaking." Hisoka shoved the parasite off.

"Aw, don't be like that," Kohaku cooed. Hisoka frowned and turned away. The kitsune smiled and shook its head. "Look at you, Just look at you. Nowhere to go but down. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kohaku moved beside him. "This isn't like you. So… why?" Kohaku nuzzled his neck. "What would Tsuzuki say if he saw you now?" Hisoka smacked and shoved the parasite away.

"Get off!" he hissed. Kohaku smirked, giggling. Hisoka glared at his other tormentor. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Kohaku lied. It glanced up at its prey. "Although." Hisoka eyed the kitsune with dull, angry eyes.

"What?" he asked. Kohaku leaned in close to his face.

"Just by looking at you, I doubt he'd want you back anyway," it said. Hisoka drew his mouth closed and trembled. Why would Tsuzuki want him to come home now? Hisoka turned back to the bathroom mirror. The sight of his body made him wince. He had never seen his skin look so pale in this afterlife. Each scratch, wound, hickey, and scar reminded him of the shame from days before. The worst part was the dead look in his eyes. The whole reflection made his stomach turn. He asked himself,  _who is that?_  Kohaku leaned on his shoulder.

"Now do you see it?" Hisoka felt like disappearing into the floor. The kitsune laced its fingers with him. Hisoka shook his head.

"You're lying," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Kohaku replied. "But you have to face the truth, Hisoka-kun." The shinigami whipped around to see lust-filled amber eyes.

"Tell me what to do," he pleaded. Instead of answering, Kohaku planted a longing kiss on his lips. Hisoka didn't even resist as he pulled the child into a desperate embrace. The kitsune pinned its prey against the wall. The shinigami fought the urge to resist as Kohaku grabbed onto his jeans.  _Take me! Please take me! Please!_

"Your wish will be granted," Kohaku murmured before biting on his lower lip. Hisoka closed his eyes and let off a low, throaty moan. The kitsune rolled its hand over its prey's jeans. Good thing Jessie sleeps through even the loudest thunderstorm, it thought. Kohaku stuck out its tongue and let the tip touch the boy's bare chest. He closed his eyes and gave the skin biting kisses.

"Your curse tastes like candy," the child murmured. Kohaku took its tongue downwards, savoring its secret lover's taste. When the kitsune came down to Hisoka's member, it didn't waste any time wrapping its mouth around it. Hisoka's breathing grew heavier.

"Fuck…" he whimpered, "Fuck!" Kohaku glanced up at its desperate prey.

"You taste like your curse," it commented after licking its lips. "Bitter at first, but then sweet." Kohaku returned to the two a.m. treat. The hollow pleasure in Hisoka's brain drowned out everything around him once more.


	24. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku watches Hisoka and Jessie in another fight the night.

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Choking:_

Kohaku watched them that evening with a smile. Jessie degraded Hisoka more and more each day. Kohaku didn't complain; she gave it more to feed off of. The kitsune was jealous of the demon, but also found her rather useful. The couple was fighting again tonight. Kohaku lay on its stomach and watched Hisoka down another bottle of beer.

"Give it back," he hissed. Jessie glared at him from the bed.

"Give what back?" she asked. Hisoka slammed the glass bottle onto the coffee table.

"This is your fault!" he hissed. Hisoka turned his hate-filled eyes to her. "I am a useless idiot in ruin because of you!"

"But you enjoy every second of it," she shot back. Hisoka gritted his teeth. He hated when she reminded him of that. He just wanted to escape the pain. Since he couldn't vent his rage towards Anna, Jessie made the ideal target for his frustration. The demon smirked as Hisoka narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked. She leaned in close enough for her lips to touch his ear.

"Are you mad?" Hisoka sneered and tried to ignore her. Jessie licked her lips enticingly.

"I wonder why," she said. "Oh, is it because your little boyfriend would be disappointed to see you like this?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hisoka shouted. Kohaku smirked at the unfolding scene before it.

"Oh that's right," Jessie cooed at her plaything. "He's married now."

"Shut your mouth," Hisoka warned. Jessie snickered.

"Or what?" she asked. The shinigami clenched his fists.

"I'm warning you," he growled. "Shut the hell up!"  _Uh-oh_ , Kohaku thought while smiling.  _This is going to get ugly!_

"You know," Jessie pressed on, "I wouldn't blame your little boyfriend leaving you for his wife. I would probably do the same thing." She snorted. "You are quite pathetic. Loser. Idiot." Hisoka leapt forward and tackled Jessie onto the bed. She smirked as his hands wrapped around her neck like a tightening noose.

"You think that's funny?!" he snapped. "Let's see you laugh with a blue face!" The demon gasped, feeling around for something to hit him with. The images of Jessie and Anna blended together in Hisoka's mind as his hands pressed down harder on her throat _. Fuck you, you whore! I hope you die!_  Tears formed in his eyes. The wrath in his heart opened up to sorrow that ripped through his gut.

_I… I… I can't._  Hisoka let go of Jessie with trembling hands. His lover panted and glared at him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. Hisoka felt painful flips in his gut. He raced to the bathroom. Jessie sneered at the sound of vomiting. After twenty minutes of panting and silence, Hisoka wandered out of the bathroom. Jessie stared at him as she waited.

"Well?" she asked. Hisoka sank to his knees trembling and began sobbing.

"I am so sorry," he wailed out loud. "I'm so sorry!" The shinigami crawled over to the bed and huddled over her. "I'm so sorry!" He kept kissing her face. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jessie shoved him off in disgust. She sat up and left Hisoka weeping on the floor. Kohaku watched the scene with intrigue.

_I hadn't expected this_ , it thought. Jessie snorted at her weeping lover.

"You really are pathetic," she muttered over his sobs.


	25. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his sorrow, Hisoka makes a confession that leaves Jessie in a confusing place.

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Heaven:_

Some days were okay. Hisoka rested his head on Jessie's lap. Her fingers gently stroked his hair.

_Why am I doing this?_  Jessie looked around the hotel room. She began to see why he would hate himself. Beer bottles littered the floor. Most of everything looked broken. Food stuck to the walls. The whole room smelled like vomit. The drawn curtains didn't make matters any better. The demon sneered at the setting.  _What did we even do last night?_  Jessie's gaze moved downwards when she felt Hisoka stir in her lap. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Jessie," he whimpered. The demon sighed, waiting for more whining.

"What?" she groaned. Hisoka sniffled as another tear ran down his cheek.

"Why am I like this?" he asked.

"You're lonely," Jessie explained, "You just want to be loved." She could see the deep sorrow in his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He wouldn't respond; she knew that. In a way, her heart ached for him. Jessie shook her head.

_Why does it hurt in my chest so much?_   _I'm not supposed to have sentiment for this dummy. It's his damn fault that he's like this now. He should've taken that rejection like a man. No wonder his partner married someone else._  Jessie paused her thoughts when she noticed Hisoka's mumbling.

"Huh?" The demon brought her ear to his mouth.

"Please don't leave me," Hisoka whispered. Jessie sat up with stiff spine.  _W-W-What?_

"Hisoka…" she murmured.

"Please," he pleaded in hiccupping sob. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone." Jessie bit on her lower lip. This had slowly turned into a strange trip. She really wanted to use him for her own revenge, but what he said only confused her further. Jessie closed her eyes, frowning.

No, I vowed never to get emotionally tangled up. Hisoka looked so pitiful lying there in her lap. She had no idea how long they had been sitting, motionless. If Jessie tried to get up, the shinigami would plead for her to come back. Trying to reason with him didn't work either.

"I need you," he would beg her. "Please don't leave." The problem was how much more could she take? For years, Jessie only looked after herself. She used people until she got bored with them. For some reason, Jessie couldn't throw Hisoka away. True, he was broken and useless now, but … The demon clutched her chest and winced. She closed her eyes and took in small breaths.

"Damn," Jessie whispered. "Why can't this stupid pain go away?" The demon glanced down when she heard a low groan. Hisoka had fallen asleep in her lap moments ago before. His lover froze in horror as one of her worst thoughts crossed her mind.  _No! Good lord, no! Shit!_

"Tsuzuki…" she heard Hisoka mumble. "Jessie… I love you…" The demon froze, red in the face.

"L-L-Liar!" she yelled at his sleeping face. "Idiot! Why are you so fucking stupid?" But, what if she wanted to hear at least one person tell her that in her life? Jessie held the sleeping boy in her lap like he was a pet. Her hair brushed his cheek as she leaned down.

"Well that's too bad," she whispered. "Because I hate you." Funny thing, her tone sounded rather uncertain. She couldn't even bring herself to believe her own words.


	26. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long look into Hisoka and Jessie's endless cycle.

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Earth:_

Some days were bad. It was like a never ending cycle. They got up, drank, fought, took drugs, fought more, partied, did more drugs, have sex, and pass out. Lately, Jessie had a bad feeling about this. It was fine for her, but Hisoka didn't belong in such filth. However, she knew she couldn't get through to him anymore.

"Why do you care?" he asked. The demon couldn't answer him. The shinigami smirked.

"Oh, don't tell me you've fallen for me," he said, forcing out the truth. Jessie glared at him as her face reddened.

"Like hell I have!" she shouted. Hisoka leaned in, smiling.

"Liar," he whispered. Jessie gritted her teeth, swearing. Tonight would be no different. She ignored the pounding music in the air. The demon already knew the ending. Hisoka sat beside her, downing drinks. She made an uneasy face at him. Jessie should get him to stop, somehow…

"Hisoka-kun," Jessie spoke up. "Haven't you had enough?" He turned his head to her with glazed eyes.

"Why stop?" he slurred out. "I'm fine!" Jessie didn't believe him, but she knew he wouldn't listen. Hisoka raised his hand in the air.

"Bartender!" he shouted. "Another round!" Jessie sighed and looked at her drink. She always counted down to the next part. They did the same thing, town after town. They never stopped for a rest. One problem they ran into was a lack of money. Hisoka hadn't worked in weeks. The couple had to resort to other ways to make ends meet.

Jessie started prostituting again during the day. She'd done this before to make some money. Those times, her mother had put her up to it. This go-around was of Jessie's own doing. Hisoka already objected to this.

"Where the hell do you get off on fucking for money?!" he growled at her one night.

"We need it!" she yelled. "You're not exactly doing anything useful, now are you?" Hisoka reached over and picked up the motel matchbox.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked as he opened it. The shinigami lit a match and tossed it at her ankles.

"Shit!" she yelled as she jumped back. "What the hell?!" Hisoka threw another lit match at her.

"Ow!" his lover screamed. "Stop that!" The shinigami threw another one. He kept throwing them until Jessie ran out of the room. Prostitution wasn't the only means for money, however. The couple even resorted to theft.

Last week, Hisoka stole a credit card from one Jessie' johns while he spied on her. It didn't take long for the couple to blow through the money. It took four more cards before the johns caught onto the scheme. Strangely enough, Hisoka and Jessie never got caught by police. Jessie waited as her lover downed another drink.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Hisoka grinned at her with red, drunk cheeks. He tried to kiss her on the lips, but Jessie pushed him away.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. The shinigami chuckled as he grabbed her on the breast.

"Get off," she mumbled. She draped his arm over her shoulders and walked him out of the nightclub. The last part of the cycle began in the motel hallway. Hisoka pinned Jessie to the wall and began kissing her. She tried to push him off, but he held her wrist to the dingy wall. He forced his tongue in her mouth like a knife. Jessie choked as she tried to take it again. Once her lover was fired up, it was hard to turn him off. She tried to break off the kiss.

"Hisoka," she said, catching her breath. "Shouldn't we go into the room first?" His mouth moved to her neck.

"You have the key," he said. Jessie moaned when the shinigami gently nipped at her throat.

"Hang on," she murmured. "Hang on. Hang on." The demon reached into her pocket and pulled out the keycard. Once in the room, Hisoka pushed her down on their freshly changed bed. Jessie looked up in time to see him lay down on her for another kiss. This wasn't fun anymore. Jessie didn't know when this happened or how to stop it. Hisoka slid off his shirt and tossed it aside. The curse showed bright on his skin. She wanted to vomit every time she saw it, but it always drew her in.

"Does it disgust you?" he asked.

"No," Jessie told him. He narrowed his drunken eyes.

"Liar," the shinigami said.

"I'm not," she insisted. He slammed down with another kiss. Jessie gasped as he bit her lower lip. His hands pulled off her black halter top. She darted her tongue in his mouth to cut to the chase. It's seemed meaningless now. It was too late to stop this torture game now. But, who was the victim and who was the captor?

Hisoka slammed into her hips for most of the night. His nails clawed at her shoulders. Jessie yelled out at the sensations. But, she felt nothing. The demon felt dead with him between her legs. Jessie could ride it out until Hisoka gave into climax. He bit down on her neck and shoulder like a hungry monster.

"Hisoka-kun!" Jessie moaned with empty lust in her voice.

"Tell me you love me," Hisoka commanded her.

"I… I love you so much!" she yelled back. Hisoka came at her words and collapsed on top of her. He glanced up at her, panting.

"Do you really love me?" he asked once he got his breath back. Jessie gently stroked his hair.

"I do," she whispered. Hisoka stared at her with blank eyes.

"Liar," he murmured as he drew his eyes closed to sleep.

"But I'm not lying," the demon said with a soft sorrow in her voice. She soon joined her lover in sleep as she awaited the cycle to start up again.


	27. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One the worst days of their relationship leads Jessie to call this ride quits and work to end it.

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hell:_

Then there were days when they were both at their worst. Jessie wanted to walk away, but she couldn't. Hisoka would attack her if she tried to walk out the door. He was always that vile when in a mood. The demon understood that she made him this way. Hisoka glared at her on the couch, clutching the beer bottle in his hand.

"Liar," he said. The demon gave him a puzzled look.

"What did I do now?" she asked.

"Liar!" Hisoka snarled. "You did this to me!" Jessie put up her hands.

"Okay," she admitted. "I'm sorry for that. I was wrong." Hisoka smirked.

"No, you're not," he remarked. Jessie frowned at him.

"Okay, I'm not," she said. "What do you want from me?" Hisoka took another sip of beer. Jessie noticed the look in his eyes.

"What?" The shinigami chuckled.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Hisoka shook his head, trying to keep from cracking up.

"Brilliant," he muttered. "Fucking brilliant!" Jessie gave him an odd look.

"What are you talking about?" Her lover rose to his feet.

"You know, you've gotten really ugly lately."

"Excuse me?" the girl asked.

"Ugly, lying bitch," the shinigami hissed. "You ruined me with your lies."

"Okay, so I did," Jessie said again. "What do you want me to do to fix it?" Hisoka pinned her to the wall.

"Give me back me!" he demanded.

"How?!" He grabbed onto her shoulders with such pressure that the demon gasped. "Let go!"

"I hate you!" Hisoka cried. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!" Jessie screamed back.

"So you do admit it!"

"Yes!" the demon cried. "I hate you! I hate you because I love you!" Hisoka stared coldly at her.

"Why should I believe you? All you ever do is lie." Jessie shook her head desperately.

"I'm not lying!" she wailed. "I really do love you." Hisoka pushed away from her.

"That's all you do." Jessie clenched her fists. Hisoka froze when he heard her speak.

"What did you say?" he asked. Jessie looked up with burning rage in her eyes.

"Fuck you!" she snapped. Hisoka gritted his teeth and raised his hand to strike. This time, she didn't flinch.

"Hit me," she dared him.

"What?"

"Hit me!" Jessie yelled. "Hit me again, you son of a bitch!" The Shinigami froze at her words. Jessie noticed his hesitation.

"What?" she challenged. "You scared? It hasn't stopped you before! Why are you pussying out now?"

"Shut up," he snarled. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" The demon smirked as a thought crossed her mind. "Oh, I see now," she said. "It's because you don't want your boyfriend to see you like this, isn't it?"

"I said shut your god damn mouth!" he barked. He landed one smack across her jaw. Jessie turned to him smirking.

"Go on, hit me again!" Hisoka glared at her as he readied himself for the second strike.

"I'm warning you," he said coldly.

"Or what?" The demon put her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, big man! Hit me!"

"I said, shut the hell up!" he snapped.

"Hit me!" the demon pushed. "Here's my head, here's my chest! Hit me! Hit me, damn it!" Hisoka charged at her like a wild bull.  _Yes, come at me! Show me how angry you are, you bastard. I don't give a fuck anymore!_  Hisoka landed the second blow to her ribcage. Despite having the air knocked out of her, Jessie still stood. Hisoka came at her blow after blow. The demon didn't scream out. She grinned and held down her pain with each punch. Even huddled on the ground, she wouldn't give.  _That's it! Come at me, asshole! I can take what you have!_  Once he got bored and tired, Hisoka looked down at her, sneering.

"Fuck you, you dirty lying whore," he growled. Jessie stayed on the floor until he walked out the door. In that moment, she knew this had gotten out of hand. The demon knew of only one way to fix it.


	28. Racing to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at a diner, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari figure out the key to Hisoka and Jessie' whereabouts through a series of cryptic letters.

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Racing to Hell:_

The search continued to lead them to dead-ends. The only clues the men had were letters supposedly from Hisoka. The only problem was, they didn't make any sense. The shinigami sat in a diner near the last motel Hisoka and Jessie may have stayed in. Watari looked at the twenty-three letters on the table.

"Each one is missing some Kanji," he stated. "I don't know why yet." Tsuzuki shook his head.

"This isn't his handwriting," he said. The other two stared at him.

"What?"

"How can you tell?" Tatsumi asked.

"We've been partners for fifteen years," Tsuzuki explained. "I've seen his penmanship. Besides, I found this in the trash at the apartment." He reached in his coat and pulled out a draft of a resignation letter. The other two shinigami had pale looks on their faces when they saw it.

"Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi started. "You mean he…?" The older shinigami nodded uncomfortably.

"Yes," he replied sadly. "Why didn't he say anything?" Tatsumi patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself," he whispered.

"But still, I care about him so much. Why didn't I see how he felt about me before?"

"What will you do when you get Bon back?" Watari asked. The older shinigami shrugged, feeling unsure.

"I don't know how to face him."

"Well, why don't we find Hisoka first and then see how it goes from there," Tatsumi said softly. Tsuzuki tried to calm down.

"You're right," he said. Tatsumi turned his attention back to the letters.

"So if Kurosaki-kun didn't write these letters," he said, comparing them to the resignation draft, "That would have to mean…" Tsuzuki turned around, stunned.

"But why would she do that?"

"Maybe something went wrong with her plans," Watari suggested. They remembered talking to a hippie couple two days ago at another motel. They described a second couple matching Hisoka and Jessie having a shouting matching in the hallway.

"If that is true," Watari began. "What is she trying to tell us?" They looked at the letters again to find more clues. Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes at the contents at on the table.

"Here are your drinks," a waitress said, handing them their coffee and tea.

"Thanks."

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" the waitress asked. Tsuzuki was about to speak when the secretary put up his hand.

"I'll give you a few more minutes." Tsuzuki tried to reach out to her as she walked away.

"Tatsumi," he complained. "Why did you wave her away?" The secretary pushed up his glasses.

"We can't eat until we figure this out," he replied. "No distractions. We have to get Hisoka back, remember?"

"But I think better with food," Tsuzuki mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Tatsumi asked sharply. The other shinigami shook his head.

"What if…?" Watari started to say. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi turned to their attention to him. Watari lifted his head with stern eyes.

"The missing characters are a code," he finished. The scientist showed them the first letter. "Look here, the Kanji in 'don't follow' is missing."

"Okay, what about it?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari reached into his coat and pulled out a pen. He reached over for a napkin and started to write.

"If we wrote down the missing characters," he explained as he looked at the second letter on the table. "We'll get an idea of what the demon girl was saying."

"Good thinking!" Watari finished the coded message in two minutes. He sat back, unsatisfied with the next puzzle.

"Well?" Tatsumi questioned. Watari shook his head.

"I'm still missing five more Kanji to complete the message," he explained. "And I went through all of the letters we have here." The other two shinigami looked at the decoded message.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice interrupted. The men turned to find the waitress behind them, waiting. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can we help you?" he asked. The waitress thought about how to word what she wanted to say.

"Um…" she began. "The manager spotted the three of you here and told me to give you this." She handed the boys a letter addressed to them. Tatsumi almost jumped out of his seat.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"A blonde-haired girl left it with the manager around two this morning," the waitress answered.

"Was she alone?" Tsuzuki asked. The young woman shook her head.

"She had a boy with her," she said. "Pretty cute too; he seemed out of it, staring out the window. He didn't even touch his food. Are you family or something?"

"You could say that," Watari answered, thanking her. The waitress left the letter on the table, bowed, and walked away. Tatsumi quickly opened it.

"What does it say?" Tsuzuki asked. The secretary squinted at the page.

"This doesn't make any sense," he said.

"Give it to me," Watari said, "Is it missing Kanji?"

"In every word."

"I can crack it," the scientist replied.

"Have at it." Watari took the letter and got to work. This time, it took just a minute to fill in and another to put the message together. His face went to pale when he read the completely decoded message.

"What's the matter?" Tsuzuki asked. "What does it say?" The scientist slid the napkin over to the other two shinigami.

Help! Hisoka has spiraled out of control. If this keeps up, he won't come back from it. Only you can talk sense into him. We are at my mother's house in the eighth circle of Hell. She is a psychotic, evil, man-eating bitch. You have to stop her before she turns him into one of her slaves! I'm so sorry for this.

Jessie

All three shinigami bolted from their seats and raced out of the diner. Tatsumi left behind a huge tip as thanks.

Meanwhile, Jessie awoke in her bed at her home in the eighth circle of Hell.


	29. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie delivers Hisoka over to her mother by breakfast. Short chapter, but the last one will be better.

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Mommy Dearest:_

Jessie lay in bed with the sheets wrapped around her. She'd done it again with another boy. Hisoka was sound asleep next to her. He actually looked peaceful for a change. Last night felt like the last party. The couple practically went all out. Hisoka did most of the partying while Jessie sat at the bar with her drink. She didn't enjoy the final part of this plan. It was all her mother's idea. She didn't enjoy her daughter being beaten by a shinigami.

"You have to get retribution," her mother insisted. The bruises on Jessie's face said she had no choice. Everything went perfect up to this point. However, it didn't feel like such a good idea anymore.

Jessie couldn't really understand it herself. Her heart ached at the thought of turning Hisoka over to her mother. He didn't deserve this; none of the men she seduced did. Yet, Jessie couldn't defy her mother. The black teddy bear charm in her hair made sure of that. Jessie clutched the sheets beneath her.

_Come on guys_ , she thought.  _Get here before it's too late._  She glanced behind her when she heard a rustle in the sheets. Hisoka drew open his heavy green eyes, still clouded from the hangover.

"Good morning," he whispered. The shinigami kissed her on the cheek. Jessie smiled sadly.

"Morning," she said. Jessie reached over for her cigarettes. "Hisoka-kun." He kissed her on the neck.

"Hm?" Jessie lit up and inhaled the smoke.

"Don't you miss home?" she asked.

"A little," Hisoka replied.

"Don't you want to go back?" The shinigami shook his head.

"I don't mind," he answered.

"But this isn't the place where you belong," the demon told him. Hisoka paused as those words sank in.

"Where I don't belong?" he asked.

"Yes," his lover said. Maybe she could reach out to him this way. Suddenly, the gong rang loudly in the hall. The couple looked up to see a little demon butler at the door.

"Breakfast is ready," he said. Jessie nodded uneasily.

"Yes," she answered. The butler walked away as the couple got out of bed. Jessie watched as Hisoka got dressed with an ache in her heart.  _I'm so sorry, Hisoka-kun_ , she thought. Another butler led them down the hall. They came to the dining room where a full spread awaited them. The fruits, bread, and meat sang out to be eaten. Jessie sneered at the pretty display. This was not for her. Her mother never greeted her as such. Hisoka looked at the table rather puzzled.

"Is this for us?" he whispered. Jessie bit on her lower lip.

"Why yes!" a woman replied, "Come, sit, eat." The demon felt her stomach turn _. Please don't do it_ , she thought.  _Think about home. You'll never go back after this. Don't do it._  Hisoka sat down at the table. The woman at the head gave him a cat-like smile.  _Good boy_ , she thought as her victim picked up his chopsticks. She turned her attention to her daughter.

"Well, what are you standing around for?" she asked. "Come and sit." Jessie frowned and sat down at the table. She reluctantly picked up her chopsticks. Her mother smirked as the final part of her plan began to unfold.


	30. Return to Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it to Jessie's house and begin the rescue of Hisoka.

_Chapter Thirty: Return and Salvation:_

It took a lot of work to cross over to Hell. Tatsumi fought to get the right paperwork.

"We don't have time!" he yelled at the desk, "One of our shinigami could be lost at this rate!"

"Shhh, I understand, sir," the gate keeper answered. "Please keep your voice down." Tatsumi tried to keep calm. The gate keeper opened the database on the computer.

"Which circle will you be visiting today?" he asked.

"The eighth circle," the secretary replied. The gate keeper's eyes widened.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Why would you want to go there?" He trembled as he spoke. Tatsumi gave him a sharp look.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. The gate keeper frantically shook his head.

"N-N-No!"

"Will you help us get in?"

"I'll see what I can do!" the gate keeper yelped. He got right to typing on the computer. Tatsumi smirked triumphantly.

Jessie sat alone in the dining room. Hisoka and her mother left a little while ago. Her heart gave off a tight feeling in her chest.  _Hisoka_ , she thought. It was probably too late now. Hisoka was going to be another victim of her mother. Jessie looked up at the clock on the wall. She remembered all of the times she blocked the other shinigami's calls to his cell phone. Jessie even threw the phone away at one point.  _Ironic_ , the demon thought. She tried to block them and now she needed them. Jessie looked around the quiet house. A chill ran down her spine.

_Hurry guys_ , she thought.  _You don't have much time._  Her ears caught the sound of the door opening. Jessie lifted her head as shouts filled the air.

"Sir!" a woman yelled, "You cannot enter here right now!"

"Move!" a man's voice yelled back.

"Sir!" the maid cried. Jessie's heart raced at the sound of footsteps. Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari stormed into the dining hall. Jessie's worry began to float away.

"Where is here?" Tsuzuki asked in a cold tone. "Are you the one who took him?" Jessie nodded silently.

"Where is he now?" Watari asked. Tatsumi held Tsuzuki back to prevent him from hurting the demon. Jessie pointed down the hall. The shinigami ran in that direction. Jessie remained seated. She bit her lower lip as something inside of her snapped.

The boys began opening doors to find Hisoka. Tsuzuki's search gave more desperate. He still didn't know how to face his partner. At least, he could apologize to him. The shinigami swallowed hard as he pulled himself together.

_Hang on, Hisoka_ , he thought.  _I'm coming!_  Tsuzuki came to the last door on the right side of the hall. Instinct told him to open the door. Tsuzuki paused when he smelt expensive perfume. His eyes widened with the thought,  _here!_  Tsuzuki ripped open the door. Jessie's mother was about to go down on Hisoka's half-conscious body.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted. Jessie's mother looked up, smirking.

"Oh, what's this?" she asked. "Sorry, but this is a private party."

"Give him back!" Tsuzuki shouted. The mother looked at him, perplexed.

"Why should I?"

"Because…" Tsuzuki began. "Because…" The mother turned to Hisoka.

"Tell me, poppet," she asked him. "Do you want to go back to this man?"

"No," Hisoka replied, as if in a trance. Tsuzuki felt his heart drop.

"What?" he asked. Jessie's mom looked at him.

"You heard him," she said. "He doesn't want to leave his new mama." Tsuzuki shook his head in disbelief.

"No…" he murmured. The older woman rose to her feet.

"And do you know why?" she asked. She held out her elegant hands. "No? Let me show you." Tsuzuki drew out his fuda as she began to chant. Hisoka sat up at the smooth sound of her voice. The demon opened her gold, cat like eyes.

"My toy is now linked to me," she explained. "Speak, my doll."

"You betrayed me," Hisoka spoke. "You betrayed me with that woman!"

"And I'm sorry for that," Tsuzuki said as he looked for a way to cut the link between Hisoka and Jessie's mom.

"Liar!" the younger shinigami hissed. Tsuzuki focused his eyes on Jessie's mother. Where was the source of the spell?

"I'm not lying," Tsuzuki said. "I really am sorry."

Jessie, Tatsumi, and Watari followed the voices down the hall. The demon daughter's heart pounded against her chest.  _Let Hisoka go_ , she thought.  _Let him go home, mom._  She pushed past the other two shinigami, but Tatsumi grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go!" Jessie screamed.

"And why should I?" he asked. The demon didn't turn around.

"I have to do this," she said sternly. Then, the demon shoved him away and kept walking. The shinigami tried to go after her, but Watari rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Watari-san?" the secretary asked. The scientist shook his head.

Tsuzuki studied Jessie's mother's black jewel around her neck. The dark glimmer gave him the answer he needed. Tsuzuki smirked.

"I want to start fresh, Hisoka-kun," he spoke up. "In fact, let's start… right now!" The demon woman noticed the look in his eyes.

"What?" she exclaimed. The shinigami took aim and shot the spell from his fuda straight into her hands.

"Gah!" the woman screamed as the energy burned her hands. The jewel around her neck cracked and broke into little pieces at her feet.

"Shit!" the woman yelled, falling backwards onto the red carpet. Hisoka awoke from his trance only to pass out on the bed. Jessie ran to the bedroom the moment the teddy charm in her hair fell out and broke. She sank to her knees in shock.  _I'm free_ , the younger demon thought. Jessie's mother looked up at Tsuzuki as he walked over to the bed.

"H-H-How did you know?" she asked. Tsuzuki picked up his partner.

"Your jewel was too flashy," he answered. "Besides, I need my partner." Jessie's mother seethed in anger as the shinigami took Hisoka with him. He passed Jessie in the doorway. He whispered something that woke her up inside.

"Thanks for giving him back," Tsuzuki whispered. The demon turned as he walked away. However, disciplinary action would have to wait. For a bigger problem arose in Meifu and it all started with a confession in San Diego.

Owari


End file.
